Le minuit de mon éternité
by maggiexforever
Summary: Humaine, Esmée avait déjà rencontrer Carlisle à l'âge de 16 ans et avait perdu un enfant avant de sauter d'une falaise. Dans cette fanfiction, l'enfant, Kathryn, est la fille de Carlisle et non de Charles. Voyez ici, son histoire. (Les Cullen viennent dans la chapitre 3!) {- In translation to english -}
1. Prologue

Plan[M.C1]

Part 1

Prologue :

Janvier 1987

Le cimetière près de la ville de Milwaukee était vide. La neige commençait à couvrir le sol. Il y avait jamais beaucoup de neige ici, que quelques centimètres apparaissait du ciel de temps à autre pendant les trois mois d'hiver. Un homme mystérieux fit son entrée dans la vieille partie de cet ossuaire. Le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit ne dérangeait pas ; il était habituer puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir le jour… Son maître l'avait envoyé en mission ici ; Il devait trouver la tombe de Kathryn Cullen, nourrir le « cadavre » de sang, et lui apporter la gamine. Simple tâche, aurait-il dit au début, mais lorsqu'il arriva à la tombe il remarqua un détail que son chef avait omis ; Le nom du véritable père de l'enfant. Alex Masen n'avait jamais été en assentiment avec ce maitre. Attentionné et gentil, Alex n'aimait guère l'idée de pouvoir ou de guerre alors que Joham essayait de créer sa propre race ; Les hybrides. Ces derniers sont des créatures mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Toujours puissante et légale selon les lois des vampires imposées par les Volturi. Voulait ce Joham devenir maitre du monde, peut-être ? Qui sait ? Voulait-il peut-être une protection ? Mais contre quoi ? Alex travaillait pour lui pour une seule raison; La vie de sa famille. Joham avait menacé de les tuer si ne l'aider pas sachant qu'Alex avait des aptitudes spéciales pour la persuasion. Pourquoi, alors aujourd'hui, alors que sa famille était morte depuis plusieurs décennies était-il encore avec ce monstre ? Il était difficile de se sauver de Joham, lorsque l'on est quelqu'un qu'il désire tant mais Alex avait son propre secret qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler de quel que soit façon.

Kathryn Cullen était une hybride donc il était sur qu'il s'intéresse à elle mais ce que le vampire venait découvrir rendait tout plus clair. Kathryn était la fille de Carlisle Cullen. Ce dernier était dit étant un grand vampire, chef d'un clan puissant. Il n'était donc, encore moins étonnant que Joham désirait avoir sa fille de son côté. Voulait-il peut-être que Carlisle soit de son côté? Alex comprit une chose à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas apporter cette fillette à son maitre. Par délinquance ? Oh, non! C'était son grand secret qui était en jeu : En 1918, alors qu'Alex était encore humain, il travaillait déjà pour Joham. Un jour, il décida, en secret, d'aller visiter sa famille. Il découvrit alors que son père était mort, sa mère et son frère jumeau, quant à eux, à l'agonie. Il a persuadé sa mère de demander à son médecin de sauver Edward sachant que le médecin était Carlisle Cullen et qu'il le transformerait en vampire. De cette manière, Alex était sur qu'il reverrait son frère un jour. Pourtant, à présent, il avait trop peur que son frère lui en veuille pour aller le rejoindre. Bref, il ne pouvait pas emmener l'enfant à Joham car il devait au père de la gamine la vie de son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus, laisser l'enfant dans le cimetière car Joham la trouvera. Il décida donc de la déterre comme prévue. Le bébé avait le visage pâle et les yeux fermés. Enrobé, d'une couverture blanche, la gamine avait l'aire de dormir sans respirer. Il prit l'enfant, la nourrit de sang animal qu'elle but tranquillement. L'enfant s'activa et commença à pleurer… Il devait s'enfuir avec elle et la mettre dans endroit sur.

Il l'emmena donc dans une famille d'accueil de la ville de Québec au Canada. Il la laissa près de la porte avec une enveloppe où il était marqué de lui donner cette dernière lorsqu'elle sera plus vielle, en mesure de lire et de comprendre ainsi d'un petit ours panda en peluche. Suite à cela, il se volatilisa de sa vie et s'enfuit de façon à ce que Joham ne le trouve pas. Avec un peu de chance, il cherchera Alex, oubliant l'enfant.

À vrai dire, c'est plus tôt le contraire qui s'est passé. Joham oublie son serviteur et chercha Kathryn. Il la trouva finalement et vint la voir. L'enfant, malgré son jeune âge était très intelligente et se rappelait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce 12 janvier 1989. Elle savait donc, qu'elle devait boire du sang pour survive. D'ailleurs, du haut de ces trois ans, elle savait déjà lire et avait déjà reçu l'enveloppe qui lui avait été donné. Voici ce qu'elle contenait :

_Chère Kathryn,_

_Tu as dû remarquer que tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu te nourris de sang (Évite ceux des humains comme tu le peux), tu es plus forte, plus vite, plus intelligente et tu as peut-être même des aptitudes spéciales. Mais n'en parle pas aux humains. Certains vampires te tueront si tu fais cela. Je t'ai emmené à cette famille d'accueil pour te protéger d'un vampire qui désirait t'avoir. Il se nomme Joham, si jamais tu le rencontres, reste à tes gardes, s'il-te plaît. Tu dois avoirs des milliers de questions aussi. Voici donc quelques informations de base que je peux te fournir : Tu es une hybride; Mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Le nom de ton père est Carlisle Cullen, c'est un vampire et ta mère Esmée Platt. Je ne sais rien d'elle sauf qu'elle est humaine. Tu es née le 12 janvier 1921 et laisser pour morte quelques jours après ta naissance puisque tu n'avais pas eu de sang pendant plusieurs mois. Ton système c'est donc arrêter… Bref, je suis désolé de te laisser seul._

_Sois prudente. _

_A.J. M_

Alors, le jour où Joham et Kathryn rencontrèrent, la jeune fille n'est pas tombée dans son panneau. Frustré, il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Il trouva un couple qui n'avait rien d'approprier. Violent et colérique, il savait que ce couple ne pourrait pas s'occuper des enfants. Joham n'avait pas le pouvoir d'hypnotise d'Alex mais il avait des atouts de vampire pour convaincre des humains de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le couple adopta la fillette et, au début, il n'y avait pas de problème. Impatient, de voir sa vengeance en action, il informa le couple (en moyen détourné) sur quelque chose qu'il avait appris lors de sa recherche. Kathryn avait, en son nom, un compte de banque. La somme s'élevait plusieurs milliers de dollars, argent que Kathryn n'a qu'aujourd'hui utilisé pour payer ses études ce qu'il lui a permis d'aller dans une école privée au secondaire. Ses parents adoptif savait une autre chose aussi, si la gamine mourrait tout l'argent serait à eux. Veut-on vraiment dire ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Non pas vraiment, mais bon. La jeune vampirette, c'est fait battre par ces deux humains. Kathryn ne voulait pas se défendre, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à qui que se soit. Une nuit, elle décida de fuir. Elle prit certaines de ces choses qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans et s'enfuit dans les rues du Vieux-Québec. Elle le savait pas où aller mais quelqu'un la vit et l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital le plus près. Par la suite, elle revint à sa famille d'accueil et y vit jusqu'à ces dix-huit ans. À cet âge, elle déménagea dans un petit appartement avec ces deux meilleurs amis : Freddy et Amanda. Pendant les deux premières années, elle a fréquenté un cegep anglophone pour ensuite étudier la médecine à l'université Laval.

* * *

[M.C1]


	2. Chapter 1: Recherche

**Chapitre 1 **

Kathryn Cullen

Février 2007

Ce matin-là, le rire de mes amis venant de la cuisine m'avait réveillé. Je m'étais endormi avec mes fringues. Mes livres de l'école étaient étalés sur le sol de ma petite chambre qui n'était qu'occupé par mon lit. Simple petit lit qui prenait toute la place de cette minuscule pièce. Or, j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'y étais pas habitué. La maison de notre famille d'accueil n'avait jamais été un grand luxe. Je ne m'étais pas couché très tôt la nuit dernière trop absorbé dans un devoir que je devais faire pour mon cours de psychologie. L'appartement que l'on louait été petit mais pour nous, s'était juste assez. Nous avions beau avoir un vieil ordinateur avec un internet très lent, le moins cher des portables, une télévision des plus minables et dormir sur un simple matelas cela été un luxe pour nous trois orphelins qui avait survécu jusqu'à l'université. Freddy, Amy et moi avions un but qui était celui-là. Il était souvent dit que les gens comme nous n'allait guère loin, n'ayant pas de parents pour nous payer une bonne éducation. Or, j'avais hérité d'argent que j'utilisais pour mes études et mes amis avaient d'excellents résultats qui leur ont permit d'avoir une bourse scolaire. Nous avions d'ailleurs aussi chacun un emploi. C'était moi qui vivrais ainsi le plus longtemps… Freddy étudiera en informatique pour 3 ans, et Amy étudiera l'enseignement des arts dramatiques pour 3 ans aussi. Quant à moi, je savais ce que je voulais faire depuis bien longtemps et je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner ce rêve. J'avais 4-5 ans d'étude pour avoir mon doctorat en médecine pour après me spécialisé en pédiatrie pour des études de 5 ans. Le temps n'était pas ce qui me manquait… Mais j'étais figée à mes dix-huit ans à tout jamais, et un jour peut-être les gens remarqueront-ils que je ne change pas. Alors, peut-être que je ne resterais pas ici la plus longtemps puisque certains vampire tueront ceux qui diront aux humains qu'ils sont des vampires… Des fois, ce « A.J.M » me mettait vraiment en colère. Pourquoi me laisser seule sans réponse ? Qui était ces certains vampires ? Et mes parents, que savait-il d'eux ? Pourquoi, finalement, ne m'avait-il pas emmené à Joham. Pourtant, sa lettre mettait bien réconfortante puisque c'était elle qui contenait les seuls informations sur mes parents que j'avais.

Je décidai finalement de sortir du lit et d'aller déjeuner. Mes amis étaient assis à table avec une tasse de thé et un bol de céréale. Je fis un café et m'installai à table avec eux. Amy nous parlait de ce super de beau mec dans l'un de ses cours. En l'écoutant, je ne pus ignorer le regard jaloux de Freddy. J'aurais pu deviner depuis longtemps que celui là avait un truc pour elle. Je ne fis pas de commentaires et me borna à écouter son histoire. L'amour pour moi n'était jamais allé plus long que l'amitié. Plusieurs humains m'avaient demandé de sortir mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment sortir avec eux pour avoir une relation qui peut durer. Quand ça vient aux vampires, j'aime mieux les éviter. Psychopathe mort-vivant tuant tous ceux qui se retrouvent dans leur chemin… Je préférais être ami avec des gens qui ne sont pas des meurtriers.

Maintenant, que notre rêve commun avait été réalisé, Amy nous avait mis au défi d'un autre « rêve ». Avoir une relation amoureuse. Cela pourrait être facile mais j'en avais pas envie, j'avais déjà mon autre idée en tête. En ramassant mes couverts, je me remémorai de mon plan pour la journée. Aller dans cette vieille libraire, trouve ce livre et partir de là, trouver ce que je cherchais.

Je revins donc dans ma chambre et mis mon chandail en maille au col dégagé bleu avec mes skinny favoris. Je replaçai mes couvertures de mon lit et ramasser mes livres. En ouvrant les rideaux, j'eus la vue magnifique, selon moi, sur le fleuve St-Laurent malgré l'épaisse couche de nuage qui flottait dans le ciel.

Dans le salon, Amy parlait à son cellulaire alors que Freddy essayait d'ignorer la conversation en écoutant la télé. Je partis dans le vestibule, mis mon manteau et mes bottines. Sans salut ou de à plus tard, j'étais parti avec un simple mouvement de main. J'arrivai juste à temps pour l'autobus qui menait au centre-ville de Québec. Là-bas, se trouvait une librairie qui avait une section avec de la documentation sur les familles anglaises à différentes époques. Des vieux documents, des articles de journaux et des rumeurs de quartier mis sur papier s'y trouvait. En ce samedi matin, peu de personne se trouvait dans l'autobus, il restait donc plusieurs places de libre. Or, au prochain arrêt, plusieurs personnes rentrèrent, à la fin une jeune mère rentra avec un bébé dans les bras. Voyant qu'il ne lui resta plus de place libre, je lui cédai la mienne. L'enfant ne pleurait pas et avait l'aire heureuse bercée par le bus ce qui me fit penser à ma propre enfance. La quelle j'aurais bien échangé celle du nourrisson à côté de moi. Calme, joyeuse, normale et humaine; Entouré de ses parents. En fait, non, je ne l'aurais pas échangé. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité à qui que ce soit d'avoir une enfance comme la mienne… Peut-être bien cet imbécile de Joham, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel.

Il y a quelques jours, un étudiant m'a dit que j'étais chanceuse de ne pas avoir de parents. (Chose complètement débile !) Et je me suis rendu compte, que je m'apitoyais un peu sur mon sort. Si je voulais rencontrer mon père, je pouvais. Il était vivant après tout… Bon vivant, n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Mais quel est le bon mot pour décrire la situation d'un vampire, alors ? Une partie de moi, c'est tout de suite dit : «Hey! Mais si c'est un psychopathe de vampire ? ». Chose que je me suis dite depuis que j'ai rencontré Joham. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui l'autre partie de moi a été assez forte pour ce dire : « Et alors, c'est ton père et qui est tu pour juger quand tous ce que tu sais de lui c'est son nom! » Voilà pourquoi je me rendais à cette librairie et voilà ce que été mon nouveau « but ». Je sais, je sais. Cette affaire de but est dur à comprendre mais c'est en fait, en tant qu'orphelin – selon Amy, Freddy et moi – la vie peut être dur alors il faut avoir un but pour continuer d'avancer. Lorsque le bus arriva à mon arrêt, beaucoup de gens se levèrent pour partir, dont moi. En sortant, le vent froid frappa mon visage (Parce que les vampires peuvent avoir froid). Je basai la tête et marchai droit devant et tourna après la deuxième lumière. Je me retrouvai désormais sur une vieille ruelle plutôt étroite. Les bâtiments étaient collés et la plupart était des boutiques ou des cafés. Quelques /1 111/ voitures étaient stationnées dans la rue et plusieurs personnes se baladaient, certains avec leur chien, d'autre avec leur café de Starbucks. À l'autre extrémité de la ruelle, sur le coin, se trouva la librairie que je cherchais. Sur l'édifice était indiqué « Le temps de mots. » En ouvrant, la porte une petite cloche sonna ce qui fit lever la tête du caissier qui semblait absorbé dans sa lecture. Il me salua d'un hochement de tête sans réellement prêter attention à moi avant de recommencer la lecture de son livre que je ne sus identifier. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux gris pâles. Tout le monde aurait affirmé qu'il était vieux de moi, or je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. La librairie, elle, devait me battre en âge. Le plancher était en bois et craquer lorsque nous marchions. Certains livres étaient installer sur des étagères –elle aussi en bois – et d'autres étaient tous simplement empiler les uns sur les autres. Il avait une odeur de bois, le vieux livre et de café qui était rependu dans la boutique. Une pancarte de bois pointait une étagère nommé « Documentation sur les familles anglaises. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers cette dernière. De nombreux porte-documents étaient classés en ordre alphabétique. Avant même, que j'aille le temps de chercher dans les « c », le caissier arriva paresseusement. Je levai le visage vers lui et soudainement il arrêta tout mouvement pour me fixait intensément. Pauvre humain ! Pourquoi devais-je provoquer cette réaction partout où j'allais ?

- Puis-je… je, vous aider, mademoiselle?, bégaya-t-il.

Je lui expliquai donc que je cherchai des informations sur un certain « Carlisle Cullen ». En regardant dans un livre de recueil, il trouva le bon document sans problème. Il me proposa de manger dans le café qui se trouvait à côté en feuilletant les documents. Voilà d'où venait sûrement l'odeur de café. Je le remerciai et allai m'asseoir. Une jeune femme vint me servir. Je l'avais déjà vu à l'université mais nous n'avions aucun cours en commun. Le regard qu'elle me lança était noir. Ce que je pouvais expliqué par le fait que son copain m'avait dragué l'autre jour sans succès mais elle l'avait surpris. Peut-être qu'avoir un amoureux ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée puisque les filles arrêteraient peut-être leur jalousie. En ignorant son regard, je commandai un cappuccino et commençai à regarder les documents. Mon grand-père vivait à Londres. C'était un pasteur anglican. Or, il était surtout connu comme un chasseur de sorcier, de loup-garou et de vampire. Il menait au bucher beaucoup d'innocents puisqu'il ne trouvait pas les vrais très facilement. Il avait, d'ailleurs un fils unique donc la mère était morte en le mettant au monde : Carlisle. Lorsqu'il fut trop vieux pour accomplir son travail, il le transmit à son fils. Ce dernier n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer peut importe la créature. (Cela est-il un bon signe ? Ou cela signifie-t-il qu'il ne voulait pas tuer les « siens », des tueurs comme lui était réellement ?) Or, selon les rumeurs, mon père était plus intelligent que le sien, il trouva donc des vampires. Ces derniers les auraient attaqué et depuis Carlisle aurait disparu. J'imagine qu'il serait devenu vampire par la suite. Cela était-il un bon début dans mes recherches ? Puisqu'en quoi cela aller m'aider à le retrouver ? Une fois vampire, qu'avait-il fait ? Où était-il allé? Il me manquait bien trop d'informations! Se nourrissait-il de sang animal comme moi ? Vivait-il parmi les humains ? Et quel était son lien avec ma mère ? Des milliers de question me hantaient l'esprit. Avant même que je le remarque il était 11h et je devais aller travailler dans deux heures.

Je remis le document au caissier et partis pour reprendre le bus. Tout le chemin du retour, je fis dans la lune avec mes questionnements… Je faillis passer mon arrêt! En montant les escaliers, je me demandai où je serais en ce moment si j'avais connu mes parents. Sûrement pas ici ! J'ouvris la porte nonchalamment ce qui fut taire la conversation entre Freddy et Amy. Je les saluai et pris le restant de macaroni dans le frigo. Mon amie me parlait de sa joie d'être en amour, me demandant pourquoi, malgré tous les mecs qui m'ont demandé de sortir j'ai toujours dis non jusqu'à ce que Freddy la coupa.

- Attends, un peu Amy!, dit-il. Kathy ne semble pas dans son assiette et tu lui parle de ton Jack sans arrêt.

Mes amis me regardèrent, attendant une réponse. Ces deux là me connaissaient trop bien!

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, répondis-je en utilisant une vieille blague Amy. Je mange mes macaronis dans un bol.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel pour me faire comprendre qu'ils attendaient une vraie réponse. Je soupirai.

- Tu sais, notre affaire de but, commençai-je. Euh, bien je ne pense pas que l'on a choisi le bon.

- Précise, répliqua Amy.

J'inspirai avant de me lancer.

- Pourquoi mettre quelqu'un dans notre vie alors que nous ne savons même pas qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons. C'est pour cela que je suis allée dans une librairie où l'on trouve de la documentation sur les familles anglaise ce matin… Et j'ai trouvé des informations sur mon père… Rien de bien important mais c'est déjà un début…

Un silence gênant régner la petite cuisine, alors que le visage de mes amis resta bouche bée pour un moment. Nous pouvions entendre une mouche volée et les gouttes d'eau du lavabo qui coulait. Je levai les sourcils et ils m'imitèrent. Freddy baissa la tête avant le répondre;

- Ma famille est morte, je le sais.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de compassion avant de ramasser mes couverts. Amy n'avait toujours rien.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, dit-elle. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parent.

Elle se leva, parti dans le vestibule et claqua la porte. Freddy et moi se regardèrent pendant une demi-seconde avant de retourner à nos occupations. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle ; peut importe l'âge nous avions toujours besoin de parents même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

À 13h, je partis travailler. Mon travail était dans un laboratoire de recherche médicale. Je ne faisais que de l'administration mais c'était mieux que rien et assez bien payer pour financer le loyer. Je cherchai un emploi dans les centres médicaux mais rare était les postes disponibles pour qu'une étudiante de première année en médecine.

À l'heure du souper, j'avais finis de travailler or, je n'avais guère envie de retourner à l'appartement. Je décidai donc d'aller au Starbucks pour manger de quoi et après d'aller faire l'épicerie. À la fin, il était 19h lorsque je rentrai. Personne n'était là. Les livres d'école, les cahiers de note couvraient le sol du salon comme d'habitude et le bruit insupportable du lavabo qui coulait toujours était présent. Je pouvais entendre nos voisins se chicaner et les autres ronfler malgré le mur anti-son. Vive l'ouïe bionique ! Après avoir fait un petit ménage en rapidité vampirique, je sautai dans la douche et me changeai pour des vêtements plus confortables. Finalement, je me mis à des travaux que j'avais à finir. Sans sarcasme, je peux dire vive la vitesse vampirique! Des travaux qui auront pu durer des jours à faire aux humains ne m'avaient que pris 2h00 heure et cela parce que je me forçai. Je pus donc me mettre à des lectures diverses qui nous avait été conseillé par les professeurs. J'adorais les cours, apprendre… J'avais de la misère à croire que certain trouve cela ennuyant mais chacun son truc. Après le troisième livre, je finis par être absorbé dans mes pensées. Qu'avait eu Amy ce midi ? D'habitude, elle n'était pas ainsi. Vrai, que d'habitude on ne parlait pas de parents. Savait-elle quelque chose sur les siens que je ne savais pas ? Ou était-elle juste énervée par le fait que je sache de quoi de plus sur mes parents ? Bien que le un peu plus ne m'aidait pas à les retrouver.

À la vérité, je n'essayais pas vraiment fort. Je pourrais m'enfuir et chercher tous les vampires possibles jusqu'à un qui me guidera à mon père. Or, en avais-je réellement envie ? Étais-je prête ? L'idée qui me rejette faisait-elle trop peur? Ou bien qu'il me fasse mal en quelque sorte de façon ? Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce père parfait, celui qui me protégera au point de s'en ficher d'y laisser sa propre vie, qui me réconfortera, qui me marchera vers l'autel le jour de mon mariage avec fierté, lui qui sera le même grand-père parfait à mes propres enfants… Je voulais juste quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler Papa sans avoir peur de lui ou peur de se qu'il pourrait lui arriver…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvra. Étant trop perdu dans mes pensées, je m'en étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un venait. Or, je reconnus vite l'odeur de Freddy.

- Kathy, Amy ?, nous appela-t-il.

Sa voix grave résonna dans le petit d'appartement et ses pas résonnèrent alors qu'il rentra dans le salon où je le rejoins.

- Oui ?, répondis-je.

Il regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Amy n'est pas revenu ?, demanda-t-il.

- Apparemment non….

- Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle sortait avec ce mec dans ses cours et qu'elle serait de retour vers 11h.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il était déjà presque minuit trente. Amy n'était pas du genre en retard. Freddy sortit son téléphone et lui écrivit.

- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

Il rougit et baisa la tête. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il décida de ce taire. Je hochai la tête pour dire que je comprenais. Il finit par m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ce qu'il savait de ce mec avec le quel elle sortait.

« - C'est un gosse de riche. Un snob. Je pense que ses parents ont une entreprise à eux. Il aime bien s'en vanter. C'est le gars qui avait un truc pour toi au début de l'année, tu sais ? Tu l'as carrément repoussé, le pauvre », raconta-t-il.

Avant que l'on le remarque, il était une heure du matin et Amy n'avait toujours pas répondu. Cela pris une demi-minute avant que nous soyons dehors, la cherchant…


	3. Chapter 2:De l'aventure chez les humains

Dehors, la température avait baisé. Il y avait même une douce neige qui tombait au sol avant de fondre. Nous marchions dans la rue où habitait ce Jack. Les appartements étaient clairement plus luxueux que le notre. Il y avait des grandes baies vitrés qui ouvrait sur un vaste balcon. Cela ressemblait peu aux habitations des étudiants. D'ici, je pouvais sentir le chlore de certains appartements qui avait une piscine. Les yeux de Freddy étaient grand ouverts de surprise.

- Au moins, il habite dans un appartement et pas dans un palais, plaisantai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de pointer l'immeuble que nous cherchions. Les bruits d'un fête et de musique s'entendaient, venant du bâtiment. Après un regard interrogatoire, nous nous lacions sur les marches en pierre qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Poliment, nous frappions sur la porte. C'est une brunette habillée avec une mini-jupe et un chandail à paillette qui nous ouvra. Le condo empestait l'alcool, la cigarette et la drogue. Elle s'installa contre la cadre de porte et leva les sourcils.

- Nous cherchons Amanda, dit Freddy d'une voix grave et confiante. Elle est sortie avec Jack Stephenson

Je baissai la tête alors que son regard se portait sur moi. C'était ce regard jaloux que toutes les filles me lancent. Je détestais cela ; Aucune fille ne voulait être amie avec moi et ces filles refusaient que leurs copains soit ami avec moi… En conclusion, je n'avais que Freddy, Amy et Will qui était un homosexuel avec le quel je partageais la plupart de mes cours. Il n'avait aucune amoureuse ce qui était parfait. La fille sourit bêtement avant de nous répondre sur un ton amusé.

- Mon frère aime emmener ses conquêtes du mauvais côté de la ville.

Elle rit avant de lever les sourcils et nous claqué la porte. Le mauvais côté de la ville… Fallait savoir ce que ça signifie… Le mauvais côté, c'était là où les dealers se rassemblaient… Ô, et quel autre atrocité y arrivait : il y avait déjà eu meurtre, vol, kidnappage… Bien qu'il ne soit pas commun à Québec, lorsque ça arrivait, c'était là. Mais il fallait y aller, même si nous n'étions même pas sur qu'Amy soit là. Pour moi, c'était sans danger mais pour mon ami… Je voulais convaincre Freddy de rentrer à l'appartement. Tout seul, je pourrais être plus efficace et je n'aurais à le protéger en plus. Or, sans surprise, il n'accepta pas.

Cet endroit se tenait de l'autre côté de la ville, loin des condos luxueux qui se tenait devant nous. Nous dûmes prendre l'autobus… À cette heure-ci, il passait moins souvent mais cela ne prit pas tant de temps avant qu'il arrive. Une fois à notre arrêt, il fallait encore marcher dans les ruelles sombres pour s'y rendre. Je n'y étais jamais allée, alors je dus prétexter de savoir le chemin à cause de Google Map. En fait, je suivais l'odeur du condo de Jack. Nous finassâmes dans une ruelle plus obscure que les autres…Une lanterne qui clignotait et les cigarettes des mecs assoient à terre était les seules choses lumineuses. Les bâtiments semblaient tous abandonnées; Les fenêtres brisées ou recouvert de bois, des graffitis sur les murs… Leurs regards se tournèrent vers nous avant que je reconnus ce Jack qui se leva et tituba vers nous.

- Salut Beauté, me dit-il. T'cherches ton amie… Ben, el'est pu là! J'l'ai donné à mes amis… Il fallait que j'leur paye d'la dope pis mon idiot d'père veut pu me donner d'l'argent. Trop tard, beauté…

Il fit un signe de tête aux autres garçons qui se levèrent et prièrent Freddy.

- Et si tu avertis la police de quoi de ce soit… Ton ami, ici...

Un des garçons sortis un couteau de sa poche et la pointa au cou de Freddy. Je pouvais le sauver sans problème… Mais le fait de ne pas contacter la police m'arranger. Je savais que je pouvais encore retracer Amy. Ici, je pouvais identifier son odeur et la suivre… Mais, la police ne nous voudra impliquer et ralentirait la recherche.

- Donc, Amanda est partie pour des raisons personnelles, hein? Et je garde ton ami jusqu'à que cela soit bien clair, expliqua-t-il

Il me fuma dans le visage ce qui me fut toussé un bon coup… Même mi-vampire, j'étais plutôt sensible aux poumons.

- Bien, acceptai-je. Mais vous lui faîte aucun mal.

Jack hocha la tête et Freddy, lui, se débattait, étant contre ma décision. Il voulait que je sauve Amy bien évidemment et il ne savait que c'est ce que je ferais. Je lui fis donc un signe de tête rassurant. Sur ce, je repartis dans les ruelles noires. C'est en tournant sur un coin, qu'une main me prit par le bras. Je remarquai alors les yeux noirs qui me regardaient. C'était un homme, un hybride comme moi… Il avait ses cheveux noirs tressés, une taille courte et une peau foncée.

- C'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à ton père, affirma-t-il.

Mon cœur cessa de battre pour une seconde. Il connaissait mon père. Cela signifiait que je pouvais tout savoir ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir… Sauf que, en ce moment, je ne pouvais oublier Amy que je pouvais perdre à jamais si je ne me dépêchais pas. Mon père, j'aurais l'éternité pour le rencontrer.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide pour sauver ton amie, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Entre hybride, on doit bien s'aider.

Il fit un petit sourire gênée et me fit signe de la suivre. Je le fis car je pouvais voir qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Je n'osais pas parler ou poser des questions. Je devais avouer que j'avais bien peur des réponses. À une vitesse vampirique, nous étions sortis de la ville en rien de temps. Nous avions traversé le pont et nous étions près de l'autoroute qui mène à Montréal.

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis Nahuel. Tu es Kathryn Cullen?

Je hochai la tête bien que cela soit inutile. Il savait bien qui j'étais depuis le début. Nous parcourûmes quelques kilomètres de plus avant d'arriver devant une station service. La trace s'arrêta dans une voiture grise qui se trouvait sur le stationnement. L'automobile semblait vide aux humains mais je pouvais entendre le cœur battant d'une personne qui s'y trouvait.

- Occupe-toi de ton amie, m'ordonna Nahuel. Je vais surveiller les garçons.

J'arrivais près de la voiture qui n'était même pas fermée et ouvrit la porte en arrière. Amy dormait, attaché avec des cordes, sur la banquette arrière. Je la détachai rapidement et la réveillai. On lui avait collé du ruban sur la bouche que je n'enlevais pas tout de suite pour m'assurer qu'elle reste silencieuse pour l'instant. Je devais trouver un moyen humain de partir avec Amy avant que les hommes ne remarquent qu'elle n'était plus là. En attendant, je cachais mon amie en arrière de la station service et Nahuel me rejoint.

- Ils vont sortir. Cela ne sera plus long, m'avertit-il.

Il me tendit des clés d'une voiture et me pointa une Golf rouge pas loin de nous.

- Merci énormément, lui dis-je. Si tu as besoin d'aide, toi-même…

- Je viendrais te voir demain. Je dois te parler, murmura-t-il pour qu'Amy ne l'entende pas.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la Golf avec ma camarade. Je n'avais pas de permis de conduire. Je n'avais même pas pris des cours. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être si dur que ça… Je rentrai le contact et partis vers notre appartement. Amy ne dit rien tout le long. Elle m'observait terrifier sachant que je ne pouvais conduire mais je me débrouillai jusqu'à chez moi en vie. Je stationnai la voiture dans la rue alors que l'aube se leva.

Nous entrâmes dans l'appartement et partir tout de suite nous coucher. J'avais expliqué à Amy se qui était arrivé avec Freddy. J'espérai que Nahuel les reteindrait assez longtemps pour que Jack nous le livre et que nous puissions voir la police… Si ce ne serait pas le cas, j'irais sauver Freddy seul peu importe les questionnements que cela entrainerait. Il y avait aussi Nahuel. Qui était-il ? Que savait-il de mon père ? Assez pour dire que je lui ressemblais du moins. Que voulait-il de moi? Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Malgré tout ce que j'avais en tête, fatigué, je finis par m'endormir.

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve. Je me retrouvais dans un lieu sombre. Je ne pouvais rien entendre, rien voir ou sentir. Je savais juste que cela durait bien longtemps depuis que j'étais ainsi. Inconsciente, inanimée… Morte. Je possédais certains souvenirs de ce que c'était avant d'être ici… Or, ce n'était pas mieux… Je me rappelais de douleur brûlante dans la gorge, de faiblesse. Je passais mon temps à tousser et cela inquiétait les gens. Il y avait une femme plus inquiète que les autres… Maman. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on me la présentait. Je me souviens bien à quel point elle était magnifique : ces beaux cheveux caramels bouclés et ces yeux marrons. Bien qu'elle aille une odeur appétissante, je ne voulais lui faire du mal. Après trois jours, fatiguée, presque anéantie, j'avais fermé les yeux et je ne les avais jamais rouverts. On m'a mis dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus sombre que la précédente. Dans ce lieu, il n'y avait pas une âme vivante et une senteur nauséabonde flottait dans l'aire. Même moi, je n'entendais plus mon cœur battre mais, à l'époque, je pouvais encore entendre et sentir. Bien sur, dans mon rêve que je ne savais que c'était un cœur mais en me réveillant, je faisais le lien. Mais pour poursuive le songe, des fois, des gens rentrait, emmenait quelque chose encore sans vie et repartait de la place où j'étais. Par contre, le lendemain, il avait emmené un quelque chose qui avait cœur battant et l'odeur de ma Maman. Peu après, quelqu'un est rentré… Mais ce quelqu'un n'était pas comme les autres. Il sentait bon, mais pas d'une odeur appétissante. D'une façon, je me sentais connecté à lui… Il prit ce que je pensais être Maman et s'enfuit. Ensuite de ça, je fis porter dans un endroit encore plus ténébreux, lieu où j'étais encore. De plus ce moment là, il n'y avait plus absolument rien et ce pour très longtemps. Jusqu'au jour, je sentis un liquide chaud et délicieux coulé dans ma gorge. Je reprenais conscience, me réanimée…. Je revivais de nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux sur un ciel bleu foncé remplis de points jaunes et d'un plus gros, blanc crème qui semblait avoir des taches. J'eus droit à plus de ce liquide exquis avant de sombrer une fois de plus. Cependant, cette fois-ci, en peu de temps, je me réveillai et cette fois-ci dans un emplacement lumineux au point d'en avoir mal aux yeux. L'homme qui m'avait donné à boire me prit dans ses bras pour me nourrir une fois de plus. Ce jeune monsieur me fit penser à la personne qui s'était enfuit avec Maman : le même genre d'odeur et le même cœur silencieux. Il m'a conduit dans un lieu où il avait plein de gens qui me regardait avec admiration. Après différentes places, nous avions finit dans une rue que je connaissais bien. Celle de la maison de ma famille d'accueil. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux comme s'il voulait m'hypnotisé et il m'a dit : « J'ai tout écrit ça dans la lettre, mais Kathryn, nourris-toi pas sur les humains. » Il sonna à la porte de la maison de ma famille d'accueil et déposa sur moi une lettre… _

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup dans le lit de mon appartement à Québec. Ma chambre était éclairée et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure je remarquai qu'il était déjà 12h00. Je me dirigeai donc rapidement vers la salle de bain et ensuite la cuisine. À cette heure-ci, je ne savais s'il était mieux de prendre un petit-déjeuner ou un dîner. Amy dormait encore et vu la situation, je ne voulais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. J'appelai donc la clinique pour les avertir et vis qu'on avait un nouveau message.

« Salut Kathy! Euh… C'est Freddy. Ils ont dit que tu pouvais venir me chercher aujourd'hui. Ils vont me déposer à l'université vers 15h30 et je n'ai pas ma carte pour l'autobus ou de l'argent… Alors, si tu me posais venir me prendre, ça serait super… Euh… donc, à tantôt. »

Il laissait déjà Freddy aller ? Qu'avait fait Nahuel ? De toute façon, vu que deux être surnaturel était impliqués dans cette histoire, il est toujours mieux de garder la police hors de l'affaire bien que mon ami ne soit plus en danger. Amy rentra dans la pièce, le regard baissé, sans l'enthousiasme et les blagues de toujours. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'obstiner, non plus.

- Salut! Tu veux un sandwich, lui demandai-je.

Elle fit non de la tête et s'assit à la table. Je le rejoins avec mon repas et un jus de fruit.

- As-tu entendu le message de…

- Oui, me coupa-t-elle. « C'est de ma faute, Kathy… Il avait bon vouloir se venger sur toi, c'est moi qui était assez naïve pour le suivre. Tu sais, hier, quand tu parlais de parents… Euh bien, moi je ne veux pas les revoir… Ils étaient dans la drogue, eux aussi. On m'a dit que c'est pour ça que m'avait emmené dans une famille d'accueil. L'un des hommes d'hier auraient très bien pu être mon père. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, car j'en avais trop honte. Freddy et toi pouvez espérer d'avoir de parents géniaux, qui vous aimait. »

Elle pleurait désormais. Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. /2 222/ J'aurais aimé lui dire que mon père n'était pas nécessairement mieux, mais je ne pus rien dire. Je sais que peu importe ce que ces parents étaient, Amy n'était comme elle les a décrit. C'était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux… Humaine au grand cœur, créative et pour la plus part du temps, enthousiaste. Têtue quelque fois mais, s'obstiner avec elle finissait toujours par un fou rire. Elle avait toujours détesté tous ce qui était drogue, alcool et cigarette. Amy finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour « finir ses devoirs » et moi, je partis chercher Freddy. Sur mon chemin, je me souvins de Nahuel qui voulait me parler aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas eu un seul signe de lui… J'imaginais qu'il devait vouloir me parler de mon père puisque la première chose qu'il m'ait dit été par rapport à lui… Cela finit par me faire penser à mon rêve… L'homme, le vampire qui a disparu avec ma mère, est-il mon père ? Qu'avait-il fait avec ma mère par la suite… À ce moment là, son cœur battait encore…. L'avait-il transformé ? Dans ce cas, elle serait encore vivante aujourd'hui… Ce rêve avait bon être un rêve, il semblait trop réelle à mes yeux. Or, je ne voulais pas avoir de faux espoirs… J'avais beau l'avoir connu en humaine cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était la même une fois immortelle.

J'arrivais à l'université, grand et vieil établissement où je me rendais presque tous les jours. Près de la porte d'entrée se trouvait Freddy me souriant avec ce sourire que je connus depuis plus d'une décennie, m'observant avec ses yeux bleus et en passant sa main dans sa chevelure brun foncé. Je courus humainement vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il rit avant de me dire qu'il allait bien. On lui avait dit qu'Amy était en sécurité sinon il ne serait aussi calme.

- Kathy, il faut vraiment que je te demande, comment as-tu fait pour avoir l'argent nécessaire pour sauver Amy.

Je comprenais tout de suite comment Freddy avait pu partir si vite et, Amy laissait tranquille par ces hommes. J'avais décidément une grosse dette envers Nahuel. J'espère le voir bien tôt. De plus d'avoir la chance de le remercier, je pourrais peut-être avoir les réponses à mes questions. Il connaissait mon père, non ?

- Disons, que j'ai une belle dette à un ami pour le reste de l'éternité, répondis-je à Freddy.

Il posa d'autres questions à propos de cet ami auquel je lui répondis le mieux possible, même si la plupart des réponses étaient des mensonges. Je fus heureuse lorsqu'il commençait à m'interroger sur Amy. Je lui racontais ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce midi et le plaisantai en lui disant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un petit ami gentil comme lui. Je l'emmenai manger dans un fast-food du coin. Il se prit un gros hamburger n'ayant pas mangé pour un bout contrairement à moi qui ne commanda qu'une boisson gazeuse. Nous restions pendant à peu près une demi-heure avant de rentrer… D'habitude, le dimanche soir, Amy et moi faisions une soirée de filles alors que Freddy travaillait dans un restaurant comme serveur. Or, aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas, Amy s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et moi, pour me distraire, j'avais sorti mon appareil photo pour prendre des photos de « détails inutiles » comme le dirait Freddy. Ma caméra était probablement la seule chose de valeur que j'avais. Nombreux baby-sittings et petits travailles de ce genre avait-il coûté. Mais cela valait la peine. Si je n'avais pas toujours été dévoué au métier de médecin, j'aurais probablement choisis de devenir photographe. J'avais commencé à prendre des photos pour ma famille d'accueil et depuis, c'était tombé en amour avec la photographie. J'adorais m'assoir à une place et pouvoir zoomer sur le plus petit détail.

À 17h45, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Je pus tout de suite reconnaître l'odeur de Nahuel… Mon estomac se noua alors que j'allais lui ouvrir. L'homme portait un smoking et malgré ses airs plutôt sauvages, il paraissait bien chic. - Bonsoir Kathryn, me salua-t-il. J'ai réservé une table pour nous deux dans un restaurant. Je voudrais vraiment te parler.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir, répondis-je en remarquant ma tenue composée d'une vieille paire de jogging et d'un simple chandail. Vous me laisseriez-vous juste me changer. Cela ne dura guère longtemps.

Il hocha la tête pendant que je l'invitai à rentrer dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et fixai ma petite garde rode… J'optai pour une courte robe blanche qui était séparé au milieu par une petite ceinture brune et sortit le rejoindre.


	4. Chapter 3 : Nahuel

Le restaurant se trouvait dans le coin aisé de la ville. Le même que lui où Jack habitait… Or, je n'avais rien à craindre de cet humain puisque je n'avais pas à craindre pour mes amis. Nahuel m'ouvra la porte, me laissa rentrer avant de me suivre sur mes talons. Dans un français avec quelques accents étrangers, il répondait à l'hôtesse qui nous conduit à notre table. L'intérieur du restaurant avait un air ancien mais il était pourtant encore chic. Les hommes étaient habillés de smoking comme Nahuel et les femmes portaient pour la plus part des robes.

- J'ai appris que j'avais une dette envers vous, dis-je Je vous rembourserais quand j'aurais les moyens.

- Vous n'avez rien à me rembourser, objecta-t-il. Je n'ai même pas d'argent. C'est un ami à moi qui paye tout.

Un serveur vient nous porter le menu que Nahuel regarda avec dégout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la façon que le garçon nous matait.

- Je ne mange pas la nourriture humaine d'habitude, expliqua l'hybride.

- Tu manges de la nourriture pour chien, alors ?, plaisantai-je.

Il rit sans quitter des yeux le menu.

- J'aime mieux le sang humain que leur nourriture, justifia-t-il.

Je frissonnai même si j'aurais du m'y attendre. Pourtant, il était gentil et serviable… Avec les gens comme lui en me rappelant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il fallait bien s'aider entre hybrides.

- Ce n'est pas du semi-cannibalisme ?, blaguai-je au lieu de montrer mon dégoût.

Il rit encore une fois mais il reprit son sérieux rapidement avant de s'exprimer;

- En fait, depuis que j'ai rencontré tes parents, j'essaie de régime végétarien.

Végétarien? Des vampires végétariens? Ils se ne nourrissent pas de sang mais de jus de tomates ? Quel humour! Du moins, ça faisait un concept conté de fée avec le fait qu'on brille au soleil au lieu de brûler.

- Végétarien dans le sens qu'ils boivent du sang animal, dit-il de ton amusé en voyant que je n'avais pas compris.

Le fait que mon père buvait du sang animal était supposé me rassurer comme moi. Il m'aura aucune chance qu'il désire manger mes amis. Sauf que j'ai connu des gens qui semblaient gentils, qui ne tuait pas les humains pour se nourrir et pourtant, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des bons parents… Or, je n'étais plus enfant. J'étais en mesure de me défendre, de me protéger et de tout simplement m'occuper de moi-même si cela ne marcherait pas comme prévu.

Une serveuse arrivait pour prendre nos commandes. Je jetai un regard au menue et pris un plat un peu au hasard et j'avais l'impression que Nahuel fit de même.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que tu connais mon père ?, demandai-je.

« Ma tante et moi avons toujours vécu en sauvage, disons. Nous ne sommes jamais allés guère long de mon place de naissance au Pérou. Jusqu'au jour où, deux étranges vampires aux yeux dorées sont venus nous rendre visiter. Un membre de leur clan avait eu un enfant avec une humaine. Cet enfant était donc à moitié vampire mais les Volturi, la famille royale des vampires, pensait que c'était une enfant immortelle ce qui est interdit. En fait, si vous n'êtes pas au courant, la seule loi importante, c'est de ne pas dévoiler notre existence et les enfants immortelles sont incontrôlables. Ils s'attirent trop l'attention. Bref, en plus, le clan à ton père est un grand clan très puissant. Cela fait peur au Volturi et voilà qu'une opportunité parfaite pour les tuer se présentait. Ils pourraient les tuer et garder ceux qui ont des dons qui convoitent telle que l'une d'eux qui peut voir le futur. Elle savait donc que les Volturi viendraient et les Cullen ont pu rassembler des témoins… Celle qui voit le futur, Alice est parti avec son compagnon Jasper me chercher. Ayant une preuve de l'avenir d'un être comme nous et que nous pouvions rester cacher des humains étaient ce que les Volturi ont finit par prétendre d'avoir besoin de en remarquant que l'enfant n'était pas immortelle. C'est à ce moment que j'ai raconté mon histoire et à leur plus grand malheur, les Volturi ont été obligé de voir qu'aucun crime n'avait été commis. Or, maintenant, ils en veulent encore plus aux Cullen… Il y a donc un peu plus de quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré un vieil « serviteur » de mon père, Joham. C'est lui… »

- Vous êtes le fils de Joham, le coupai-je.

- Je vois qu'il vous le connaissez, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Malheureusement, répliquai-je. Désolé…

- Non, moi non plus je ne l'aime guère, me rassura-t-il. En tout cas, ce vieil serviteur, c'est lui que mon père voulait qu'il vous ramène à la vie pour qu'il vous ramène à lui, chose qu'il n'a jamais fait, évidemment. Quand je lui parlais des Volturi et des Cullen, il s'est inquiété pour toi. Il a peur qu'ils vont te mêler à l'histoire. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue ici…

Le serveur vint nous porter nos repas, nous dit bonne appétit et repartit. Pendant que Nahuel essaya de comprendre comment manger son plat, je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Je devinai que les vampires qui me tueraient si je dévoilais notre existence étaient les Volturi. Or, je n'avais pensé au fait pour mon père pourrait avoir un grand puissant clan. Encore moins que cela pourrait être quelque soit problème pour moi… Il y avait aussi A.J.M. « Celui qui m'a ramenée à la vie. »… Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour moi?

- Pourquoi cela changerait quelque chose pour vous et ce serviteur si je mourrais ?, demandai-je.

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais, Kathryn, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a fait pour que tu aies tant de haine pour les vampires ?

- Il est revenu pour moi quand j'avais environ deux ans, expliquai-je. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui vivre une vie avec des gens comme moi… Or, on m'avait dit de me méfier, alors, j'ai refusé. Il a eu une de ces colère, mais il a finit par partir. L'année d'après, un couple m'a adopté… À l'époque, je ne me posais pas de question mais, aujourd'hui, je sais bien que personne ne veut d'une enfant qui a déjà trois ans… Mais bon, j'étais contente d'avoir enfin une famille à moi. Une autre année est passée et tout aller bien jusqu'au jour où j'ai cru apercevoir l'odeur de Joham dans la ville, dans ma maison. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps avant que le couple ne soit plus le même…

Je pris une pause en luttant contre les larmes.

- Ça va, je comprends la suite, me dit-il plutôt gêné. Alors, comment utilise-t-on cet instrument trop bizarre me demanda-t-il en me montrant une fourchette…

Après lui avoir expliqué comment manger son plat, il me parla de mes parents.

- Ce sont des personnes vraiment gentilles. Ils ne te feraient jamais aucun mal, ils ne font jamais aucun mal à des humains qui ne connaisse même pas et tu n'es même pas humaine alors…

« Mais bon, en général, ils ne sont vraiment pas comme des vampires. Leur « clan » est plus une famille. Famille dans le quel, je suis à peu près certain ils t'accueilleraient sans hésitation. Techniquement, tu aurais trois frères, trois sœurs, une nièce et même des chiens de garde. Or, j'imagine que tu tiens plus à en savoir sur tes parents. Je ne sais pas tant de chose que j'ai l'aire d'en savoir… Je ne les ai que vu une fois et j'ai parlé avec ton père mais c'était surtout lui qui était curieux à propos de moi… Il ne savait rien à propos des hybrides alors je ne le blâmerais pas pour t'avoir abandonné… Et tu peux encore moins blâmer ta mère : c'est une femme aimante qui sacrifierait tout pour sa famille, ses enfants qui ne sont même pas vraiment les siens. »

Bien que je ne fasse pas complètement confiance à Nahuel, si tout cela est vrai alors, que peut-être cet été devrais-je aller les rencontrer. À la fin de la soirée, il me reporta à mon appartement. Je le regardai disparaître peu à peu dans le paysage enneigé. D'ici, je pouvais entende la chanson « Hit the road jack » de la chambre d'Amy. Quelle ironie ! Je me rappelai l'été dernier lorsqu'avec les économies qui nous restait étions allé en camping. Un ami de l'école de Freddy et Amy avait son permis et un vieux minibus Volkswagen. Nous sommes donc partis au Maine. Refauchant nos guimauves près de la mer, au feu de camp, Amy avait sorti notre guitare et nous avions fait un quatrio sur la chanson « Hit the road, Jack ». Les garçons avaient même mis leurs lunettes de soleil « pour se mettre dans la peau de Ray Charles. »

Freddy et Amy ne sont pas allés à la même école que moi. Grâce à l'héritage de ma mère, j'avais pu aller à une école privé. C'est donc le collège Jésus-Marie que j'ai fréquenté. Je me suis intégré dans une gang de filles géniales ; des vraies amies contrairement à Freddy et Amy qui ont toujours été comme de la famille pour moi. Bref, ces filles sont encore à l'université avec moi. Alexandra étudie le marketing, Anne-Gabrielle, la médecine comme moi, Gabrielle, le journalisme et Marie, l'enseignement des mathématiques au secondaire, Cette dernière a voulu devenir professeur de mathématique depuis que nous avions eu la meilleure prof de maths au monde. Nous avions même eu la chance de la ravoir en secondaire 3.

Lorsque je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, Freddy parlait son ordinateur telle un vrai geek et Amy était plus silencieuse que jamais. L'incident d'hier l'avait clairement bouleversé, chose que personne ne lui reprocherait. Pour ma part, je m'installai à mon portable, aussi lent qu'une tortue. Lorsque j'arrivai finalement sur Google Chrome (Car Freddy nous avait formellement interdit d'aller sur Internet Explorer), je recherchai « Forks ». C'était la ville où mes parents habitaient selon Nahuel. Le village ne comptait que quelques rues et, de ce que le pouvait voir de Google Street View, elle semblait plutôt en ennuagé, sinistre telle que l'on imaginerait une ville à vampire. Quand l'on venait aux sites web, seul un attira mon attention. C'était en fit que le résumé d'un livre qui traitait des légendes Quileutes, tribut qui se trouvait peu loin de Forks. Dans ces légendes, l'on parlait des membres du tribut qui pouvait se transformer en loup. Ces créatures tuaient une autre créature, buveuse de sang ; les sangs froids, des vampires, leurs ennemis mortels. Pourquoi un clan de vampire s'installerait-il si près de leurs ennemies mortels ? Il me semblait soudain que le monde des vampires diffère bien de celui des pensées populaires. Surtout si l'on discute du clan Cullen, vampire végétarien, brillant, vivant, plutôt près de leurs plus grands ennemis.

PDV Carlisle

Je sortis de ma voiture avec ma sacoche, revenant de l'hôpital. J'avais arrêté de travailler pour quelques temps, à cause de la grossesse de Bella et l'arrivée des Volturi. Or, dès le début de l'année, je n'avais pas tardé à recommencer à aller au boulot. Les choses étaient redevenues normal après le départ des Volturi. Edward et Bella partiront à l'université à Seattle au lieu d'aller au New Hampshire pour que Jacob puisse rester avec Renesmée. Cependant, nous ne pourrions rester guère longtemps à Forks, car les gens remarqueront tôt ou tard qu'aucun de nous ne vieillissait. Je rentrai dans ma demeure où ma femme accueillit d'un baiser. Elle m'élança alors que je déposai mes choses sur la table non loin de l'entré. Rosalie et Emmett écoutait les nouvelles et Edward et Bella était assis près du piano. Dans la cuisine, Renesmée aida Alice à voir des visions d'hybride. Ma fille avait remarqué, il y avait quelques mois que son pouvoir ne pouvait lui servir pour voir des créatures qu'elle n'avait pas déjà été. Elle pouvait donc lui voir Jacob, un loup-garou, ni Renesmée, un hybride. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, nous en avions discuté et était venu à se demander si Alice savait c'était comment être mi humaine, mi vampire, elle pourrait peut-être les voir. Ma petite-fille avait justement un don pour montrer ses pensées aux autres. Elle a donc aidé Alice avec son pouvoir ses dernières semaines.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ici, m'acquiesçai-je

Alice tourna la tête vers moi alors que je m'installai sur l'une des chaises de la table. Renesmée vint s'assoir sur mes cuisses.

- Papy!, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bien, répondit Alice, souriante. Je commence à voir des visions un peu plus éloigné dans le futur, mais plutôt flou. Par exemple, mes visions dans un futur plus près sont devenues plus claires.

Je hochai la tête. Cela était une bonne chose. Alice avait eu nombreux mal de tête à cause de ce trouble dans son pouvoir et ce n'était comme si l'aspirine marchait pour les vampires. Edward et Bella rentrèrent dans la cuisine et Nessie ne tarda pas de sauter dans les bras de son père.

- Bella, devienne, ce que j'ai vu par rapport, à Charlie, dit Alice à l'intention de sa belle-sœur.

- Euh, fit Bella. Il va demander Sue en mariage.

Sue et Charlie s'était rapprocher depuis qu'il avait appris que les Quileutes étaient des loups-garous. Elle l'accompagnait la plus part du temps, lorsqu'il venait ici. Ma fille regarda son frère, un peu fâché.

- Edward!, s'écria-t-elle. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas lui dire.

Il rit et leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ma femme, répliqua-t-il. Je lui dis que beau me semble.

Les laissant pour s'obstiner, je me levai et marchai vers mon épouse qui riait à leur chamaille. Nous nous installâmes sur le balcon, regardant face à la forêt enneigée. Je plaçai mon bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassai sur la tête.

- Au moins, Alice ne voit pas encore que les Volturi vont nous tuer, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ah, qui sait, peut-être qu'Aro joue encore avec les blancs dans ses visions, lui réponds-je.

La pièce à côté de nous se vida peu à peu. Jasper et Alice partîmes chasser, Edward et Bella retournâmes à leur cottage avec Renesmée et Jacob rentra chez lui.

- C'est étrange comme tout semble être… parfait en un sens, m'expliqua Esmée. Des enfants heureux, un bon mari…

Je lui souris et elle me donna un baiser rapide. De son regard plutôt triste porté vers le loin, je devinai de quoi elle pensait. Esmée avait quitté son mari, un homme violent lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne souhaitait pour voir son enfant grandir avec ce père. Elle s'est réfugié chez son cousin pendant sa grossesse et enseigna à une école de quartier, là-bas. Sa fille est morte quelques jours après sa naissance. Dévasté, ma femme s'était suicidée. Je la retrouvais à la morgue alors que son cœur battait encore et je l'ai transformé.

- Esmée, si je pouvais, je te la ramènerai…

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, dans son certificat naissance, on a écrit qu'elle était ta fille, me confessa-t-elle.

Nous nous étions rencontrés par la première fois, un jour d'automne où elle était tombée d'un arbre et s'était cassé le pied et s'était revenu quelque fois les années suivantes. Ces rencontres très brefs pouvaient être blâmé sur moi qui pour une raison ou une autre ne pouvait que ne pas rester loin d'elle.

- Comment ça, lui demandai-je, surpris.

- Car je ne savais que tu étais un vampire, expliqua-t-elle. Je croyais qu'elle était ta fille.

Aujourd'hui, nous savions que cela n'était pas complétement impossible, mais elle grandissait à la même vitesse qu'une humaine et une fois née, ne semblait pas vouloir du sang.

- J'aurais aimé, lui dis-je.

Nous restâmes debout sur le balcon, élancé l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'aube. Les avantages à être un vampire était que nous nous ne fatiguions pas. Nous pouvions rester des heures, des jours sans bouger d'un poil. Nous n'avions ni besoin de dormir, d'aller au toilette ou de se nourrir… Éventuellement, nous aurions besoin de se nourrir de sang, quand la soif s'empara de nous. J'avais déjà essayé, au début de ma vie de vampire de ne pas me nourrir, mais après quelque semaines, l'odeur, même sang animal m'avait charmé. Les siècles ont passé et j'ai appris à contrôler ma soif. Je ne sens qu'à peine le sang humain désormais et je pouvais faire le travail que j'aimais sans difficulté.


	5. Chapter 4: AJM

**Chapitre 4**

PDV ESMÉE

Flashback- Novembre 1911

Les nuages couvraient le ciel et les dernières feuilles tombaient des arbres. En m'agrippant sur la branche en haut de moi, plusieurs feuilles se déposaient sur le sol. C'était probablement une des dernières journées où je pourrais gripper dans mon arbre préféré avant l'hiver. Ma chère mère n'aimait guère que je joue dans les arbres. Elle me disait toujours que j'allais finir par tomber et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait raison. Après une dizaine de minutes assises sur la plus haute branches de l'arbre, je commençai à avoir froid aux orteils et décidai de redescendre. J'avais grippé dans ce chêne des milliers de fois, or, aujourd'hui, l'une des branches étaient plus fragile et lorsque je m'agrippai dessus en se brisa. L'arbre était encore jeune mais il était assez haut pour que la chute semble m'avoir brisé la jambe. J'étais dans un parc où il n'y avait personne et je n'avais aucune idée dans combien de temps quelqu'un viendrait. J'essayai de me relever alors qu'une voix venant derrière me dit de faire attention. Je tournai la tête et vu un homme à une beauté inhumaine. Il avait une peau extrêmement blanche, des cheveux dorés pareil à ses yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et m'aida à marche jusqu'à un banc à une dizaine de mètres de là.

- Je suis le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il d'une voix envoûtante. Je reviens de mon travail à l'hôpital. Me laisseriez-vous vous faire un bandage ?

Je hochai la tête sans être capable de dire un seul mot… Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi parfait. Je l'observai sortir le bandage de son sac. Je sursautai au contact de ses doigts. Ils étaient gelés.

- Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle, me demanda-t-il.

Nos regards se croisèrent et gênée, je baisai la tête.

- Es…mée. Esmée Platt, répondis-je.

- Alors, Esmée, dit-il en finissant mon bandage. Vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce que je vous aide à aller jusqu'à chez vous?

Ce n'était pas une chose prudente à faire mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment y aller seule. Et malgré ça, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour refuser une offre de cet homme inoubliable…

** PDV KATHY**

L'aube venait de se lever lorsque mon autobus arriva à mon arrêt sur le boulevard Charest, non loin de la rue Anna où je vis. Amy avait décidé de sécher les cours et Freddy, inquiet, était resté au près d'elle. Je voulus faire de même si ce n'était pas du coup de fil de Nahuel disant que « celui qui m'avait sauvé » voulait me parler et me rejoindrait à l'université. Je ne savais guère quoi penser de cette rencontre ou de Nahuel. Ce dernier semblait penser que j'étais en danger. Ce qui ne faisait guère autre chose que confirmer ce que je disais déjà : Le monde serait beaucoup plus joyeux sans vampire. Perdu dans mes pensées, le trajet vers l'école semblait plus bref que d'habitude. Je partais toujours tôt pour les cours et cela depuis le secondaire. Le calme régnait dans les couloirs, les coins-repas n'était qu'occupé par les quelques élèves qui déjeunaient à l'école en terminant un travail.

J'allai à la bibliothèque des sciences pour y remettre les livres que j'avais lus en fin de semaine et pour en reprendre des nouveaux. J'y restai un moment. Même pour une bibliothèque, à cette heure-ci, était plutôt calme. Lorsque je sortis enfin de la grande salle, je croisai Anne-Gabrielle. Je la saluai et me rappelai que mon premier cours de la journée était le même que le sien. Nous marchâmes donc vers l'auditorium qui commençait à se remplir. Nous prenions une place au milieu; Anne-Gabrielle insistait que s'asseoir devant faisait trop « nerd ». Il restait encore dis minutes avant que e cours ne commence. Mon amie me raconta sa fin de semaine de ski avec son amoureux et moi celle où j'avais « vraiment rien fait » et « ou rien ne s'est passé ». Près de nous s'installai notre ami, Will, qui lui avait passé une fin de semaine de magasinage. Notre ami était le seul ouvertement homosexuel des étudiants en médecine. En fait, il voulait aller en mode, or son père a toujours voulu que son fils suive ses pas. Lorsqu'il est mort d'un cancer, il y a trois ans, Will souhaita lui faire une dernière chose pour son père. Étant un élève brillant, il fut accepté sans problème dans la faculté de médecine, mais plus au moins par les autres étudiants.

C'est cinq minutes avant le début du cours qu'_il_ rentrât. Je le reconnus de mes vieux souvenirs et de ce rêve qu'il m'arrivait de faire. Ces cheveux étaient d'un magnifique blond avec des reflets roux et ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant me surprirent maintenant que je savais que les vampires avaient normalement des yeux rouges ou noirs. Sa peau était blanche et je ne pouvais attendre son cœur battre. Cependant, excluant sa beauté inhumaine, il semblait bien à sa place à l'université, jeune habillé simplement d'une paire de jeans foncé avec un « hoodie » gris pâle. Jeune, dis moins il le semblait. Son regard croisa le mieux, mais pourtant il s'installa à l'autre bout de la salle. Le professeur entra et ne tarda pas de commencer son cours. Entre les notes de cours, les questions, les réponses et les explications, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter, à maintes reprises, un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui était rentré plus tôt. À la fin du cours, un troupeau de filles étaient assemblées attendant le nouveau, celui qui selon mes souvenirs étaient A.J.M. Tel, un gentleman, il se libera de ses admiratrices et vint me voir.

PDV Alex

Kathryn Cullen m'observa alors que je marchai en sa direction. Elle ne ressemblait à rien au nourrisson dont je me rappelai. Ces cheveux blonds dorées étaient rassemblée dans une natte qui tombait sur ses épaules et ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants avec une lueur dorée me regardèrent d'un regard interrogatoire. J'arrivai devant elle. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Sa vie avait été un vrai cauchemar à cause de moi. Nahuel m'avait raconté ce que Joham lui avait fait. Il n'avait jamais voulu avait quel que soit hybride à ce point. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial, de si différent? Un don peut-être ? Peut-être aurais-je du rester avec elle ? Ou même pas son père? Mais dans ce cas elle aurait été bien trop facile à retrouver. Peut-être bien que la raison que Joham avait rendu la vie difficile était pour se venger de moi, ayant deviné qu'il y avait bien une raison pour la quel je ne lui avais pas rapporté la fille de Carlisle Cullen. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il était un peu tard pour me reprendre me semblait-il.

- Mademoiselle Kathryn Cullen, lui demandai-je.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et se joua dans les cheveux, semblant plutôt nerveuse.

- Kathy, me corrigea-t-elle. Vous êtes…?

- Oh… désolé, Alexander Jeffrey Masen, lui dis-je en offrant une main timide.

Perplexe, elle la serra et ajouta;

- Enchanté, Alexander.

Nous marchâmes le long du couloir. Les étudiants que murmurait à notre passage des « enfin, elle va laisser mon « chum » tranquille » ou des « comme je suis étonnée » sarcastique. Malgré que les rumeurs étaient bien fausses, elles dérangeaient guère puisque c'était, certes, l'explication la plus facile à donner si elle me laisse me reprendre et la protéger des Volturi ou de Joham.

- Alors, commença-t-elle un peu gênée. Tu es celui qui m'a… déterré, « A.J.M »?

Elle parlait peu malgré que je sache bien que maintes questions lui trottaient dans la tête. J'imagine que j'aurais eu autant de question aussi si je n'avais jamais connu mes parents biologiques et que j'avais enfin la chance d'avoir des réponses depuis tant d'années.

- Oui, répondis-je. Je travaillais pour Joham à l'époque. Il souhaitait d'avoir dans sa… race d'hybride.

Elle baissa la tête et mis une mèche de cheveux derrières son oreille avant de répliquer, encore perdu.

- Alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, me ramener à ce Joham?

Sa question me ramena à cette de son 71ème anniversaire où j'étais allée au cimetière de Milwaukee que j'avais déterré le nouveau-né qu'elle semblait être à l'époque et à l'image de sa tombe sur le quel était gravé le nom de ces parents…

- J'ai, disons, une dette envers ton père, expliquai-je.

Voyant que mon interlocutrice n'était pas satisfaite de ma réponse, je précisai;

- Il a sauvé mon frère…

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas demander trop de détails. Elle ne dit rien pendant une longue minute perdu dans ses pensées.

- Joham, que me veut-il?, me demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Il me semble que nous cherchons tous deux à savoir la même chose, lui avouai-je,

Nous arrivâmes à l'une des cafeteria où elle s'acheta une salade et un café et m'invita à s'asseoir avec elle. Nous prîmes une table près d'une fenêtre, légèrement éloigné des autres étudiants. Après s'être bien installer, elle me posa une autre question.

- Pourquoi travailliez-vous avec lui?

- Il me convoitait à cause de mon don… Il pouvait lui être utile, lui expliquai-je. Il a menacé de tuer ma famille si je ne le rejoignais pas. J'ai donc quitté Chicago pour le Pérou, puis il m'a transformé, plus tard.

Elle réfléchit à mon histoire en ayant déjà l'air plus calme que plus tôt. J'imagine qu'elle devait avoir peur que je travaille toujours avec lui.

PDV Kathy

Alexander était un homme tout à fait charmant. Bien que je ne sache guère qui croire chez les vampires, quelque chose chez lui me donne juste envie de le croire. Il serait un bon vampire et la seule raison pour lequel il se serait allié avec Joham était pour sauver sa famille. Cela semble bien noble. De plus, mon père avait sauvé son frère. Non seulement cela expliquait pourquoi il m'avait caché de Joham et pourquoi il voulait me protéger aujourd'hui, mais cela me donnait de plus en plus espoir que mon père ne soit « un psychopathe de vampire ».

- Quand vous avez dit que mon père avait sauvé votre frère, que vouliez-vous dire par là, le questionnai-je

- Je travaillais déjà pour Joham à ce moment, commença-t-il

« Pourtant, dès que je le pouvais, j'allais voir si ma famille allait bien. C'était en 1918 cela faisait qu'un an que Joham m'avait transformé en vampire. J'avais appris par moi-même à me nourrir de sang animal et à contrôler ma soif mais, c'était loin d'être parfait. En tout cas, ma famille avait été atteinte par la grippe espagnole. La maladie avait déjà pris la vie de mon père alors que ma mère et mon frère était à l'agonie. Ma mère avait déjà vécu et sans son mari, la mort ne serait pour elle qu'un réconfort. Or, mon frère n'avait pas encore atteint ses 18 ans… Je suis donc allée voir ma mère qui à ce moment devait penser que j'étais mort et si elle racontait ma visite à qui que soit, on aurait blâmé sa fièvre pour les avoir causé des hallucinations. Bref, ton père était un vampire qui travaillait dans un hôpital : Il devait donc avoir un bon contrôle sur sa soif. J'ai donc dit à ma mère que si elle supplia le Dr. Cullen de sauver son fils, il pourra les faire. Elle la fait et il la écouter. »

Alexander s'exprimait bien en français bien qu'il avait un petit d'accent anglais. Je n'avais même pas le temps de commenter son histoire que je me rendis compte que mon prochaine cours commençait dans environ 10 minutes. Je le fis remarquer à Alexander qui jeta les déchets sans même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ayant pris les même cours que moi, Alexander m'accompagna vers notre classe. Cette fois-ci, nous nous assîmes à côté et continuons notre conversation jusqu'au commencement du cours qui ne semblait que très peu lui intéressait.

À la sortie du cours, il m'accompagna dehors et proposa de me reconduire ce que j'acceptai.

- La médecine ne semblait pas être ton premier choix de cours, commentai-je lorsque nous étions tous deux installé dans la voiture.

Il sourit et sortit la voiture du stationnement.

- Non, en fait, répondit-il tout simplement. Après t'avoir emmené à Québec, je suis parti à Harvard pour étudier en droit et j'ai été avocat pendant les dernières années, à différentes place.

- Mais ça non plus, ne semble pas être ce que tu voulais faire, n'est-ce pas, fis-je remarqué.

- Non, en effet, la raison principale pour lequel j'ai choisi d'étudier en droit est que mon père était avocat, expliqua-t-il. Si je devais choisir une autre carrière, je pense que je deviendrais enseignant…

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le silence régna, car bien que j'avais tant d'autres questions je me tus. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il me donna son numéro de téléphone : « si jamais il avait de quoi » et je sortis du sa voiture.

- Kathy, m'appela-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre de son automobile. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir aidé plus tôt, pour…

- Je ne vous en veux pas, le coupai-je.

Je repartis vers mon appartement alors que sa golf repartait. Aussi gentil qu'il était de me protéger, une partie de moi ne regrettait que ce fût qu'une dette envers mon père, lui qui se sentait mal à cause de ce qu'il mettait arrivé. Dans le logement, rien ne diffère de ce matin, un silence inhabituel qui s'y trouvait. Freddy sortit de sa chambre pour me saluer.

- Ouais, il est pas mal beau le gars qui t'a reconduit, commenta-t-il.

Je lançai mon sac sur le sofa et m'assis à côté en lui tirant la langue.

- C'est la première que je le vois, continua-t-il. Il est nouveau ?

- Oui, c'est un ami d'un ami, lui expliquai-je. Il…euh… connait mon père. Du moins, quelqu'un qui connait mon père.

Il leva les sourcils, d'un air suspicieux.

- En tout cas, on dirait qu'il t'aime bien, remarqua-t-il.

- MAN, C'EST UN AMI! Écrase le geek!, lui dis-je.

- Bien sûr, un ami, approuva-t-il sarcastiquement.

L'ignorant, je sortis des travaux et mon portable. La soirée passa vite. Vers 5 heures, je partis dans la cuisine pour aider Freddy à faire le souper. À notre surprise Amy vient nous aider. Elle aussi commenta le « garçon qui était venu me reconduire », ayant entendu Freddy m'en parler. Ce sujet ne dura guère longtemps, puisque je ne leur en disais guère et ils finissent par abandonner l'inquisition. Mon amie, elle, allait déjà mieux et parlait de probablement aller à l'école demain « juste pour voir le beau garçon qui m'avait reconduit aujourd'hui ». Bien qu'elle ne réussit à m'en tirer beaucoup d'informations, Amy, après le souper, est allée voir si mon « prince » avait un Facebook, un Twitter et même un MySpace. Les résultats se sont avéré à être décevant, mais rien qui ne m'étonnait tant.

Je me couchai tôt ce soir-là bien que, la tête trop remplie, je m'endormis beaucoup plus tard que ce que j'aurais voulu. Il fut difficile de me lever le lendemain. Le matin, je dus me dépêcher (Oui, moi aussi j'aime les pêches, comme dirait Amy) et je dis à mes amis de ne pas m'attendre. Au moment de sortir, Alexander m'attendait dehors. Je le saluai et il m'ouvra la porte du côté du passager. Mignon aujourd'hui, mais bien normal de l'époque d'où il venait. Il me suivit à mon cours puis à l'heure du dîner, je le présentai à mes amis. Il savait très bien se comporter en humain même qu'il ne mangea point et s'entendait très bien avec Freddy.

La semaine continua ainsi. Le matin, Alexander venait me chercher. Il proposa à mes amis de les reconduire aussi, mais Amy refusa poliment voulant clairement me laisser seul avec lui. Elle me contredit encore sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Je passe trop de temps avec et, en plus, il est beaucoup trop beau, disait-elle. De toute façon, il était vrai que c'était l'un des seuls moments où l'on pouvait discuter de choses… moins humaines. Bien que déjà Jeudi, nos conversations parlaient de choses plus normales comme, de la littérature, du cinéma, de politique et de musique. Sur ce dernier sujet, j'étais heureuse de connaître une personne du même avis que moi. La génération précédente avec des meilleurs artistes bien que certains musiciens du 21ème siècle étaient supportables J'étais contente de bien m'entendre avec mon garde du corps bien que je me sentais des fois mal à l'idée qu'il prenne autant de temps pour m'occuper de moi, autant que ce n'était pas pour moi. Samedi soir, lorsque je finis de travailler, il vint me chercher pour que nous partions chasser ensemble à Stoneham. La semaine qui suivait nous suivîmes les mêmes habitudes que la semaine d'avant. Lorsque nous étions seuls, il m'expliqua sur le monde des vampires puis à l'heure du midi, nous jouions les humains avec Freddy et Amy. Or, après les cours, lorsque je n'avais pas à aller travailler, il insista pour me donner des cours d'auto-défense. Sauf, enfin de compte, il décida rapidement que j'en n'avais guère besoin. Au secondaire, j'avais fait de la cardio-boxe et de l'escrime.

Mercredi matin de la semaine suivante, Alex m'attendait devant chez moi comme à tous les jours précédents. Somebody to love de Queen jouait dans la sa voiture alors que je m'y installai.

- Je vais m'installer dans une maison à Québec demain, me raconta-t-il.

Je ne savais même pas où il vivait en ce moment. Un hôtel? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de dormir…

- En tant que garçon…

- Houlala, je sens l'arrivée d'un commentaire sexiste, le coupai-je immédiatement.

Il rit avant de continuer.

- Bref, je disais qu'en tant que garçon, je suis nulle en décoration.

- Les vampires ne sont-ils pas supposé être bon en tout ?, le questionnai-je en plaisantant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Es-tu bonne en tout ?

Je levai les yeux aux yeux.

- Non, je suis nulle en cuisine et je suis un danger publique lors des sports qui se joue des ballons comme le Volleyball, l'informai-je. Mais, je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis un hybride!

- Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié ce détail, s'excusa-t-il sarcastiquement. Or, à voir ton appartement, tu n'es pas nulle en décoration.

Je me rappelai mon logement lorsque nous l'avions achète. Une chance que le propriétaire nous a laissé peinturer. Le salon et la cuisine s'était avéré à ne pas être si pire avec le budget que nous avions et nos chambres non plus malgré que nos lits n'étaient que des simples matelas.

- Merci…?

- Alors, voici un marché, je te cuisine de quoi en échange tu m'aides à décorer, me proposa-t-il.

- Oh! Mon dieu! Tu cuisines!, m'exclamai-je. Je veux dire en tant qu'homme…

Il s'esclaffa en se stationnant à l'université.

- Bien, tu sais, me dit-il. Ma mère avait seulement des garçons et elle tenait tant à enseigner à quelqu'un comment cuisiner, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et marchâmes vers l'entrée.

- Mais, c'est beau, lui répondis-je finalement. Je ne travaille pas dimanche après-midi, c'est bon ?

- Je viendrais te chercher à 13h30, alors. Ça ne fera jamais de tes fins de semaine d'avant « où tu ne faisais rien et où rien ne se passa »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer,

- Dude, ta mère aurait dû d'apprendre de ne pas écouter les conversations des autres au lieu d'enseigner à cuisiner!

La semaine continua m'avait montré sa maison et je lui avais conseillé sur la couleur des murs, des meubles et des décorations. Et je ne pouvais, étrangement, pas attendre la journée de dimanche…


	6. Chapter 5 Dons

**Chapitre 5 **

La matinée passa lentement. Je surpris à m'ennuyer d'Alex et avoir hâte à cet après-midi pour le revoir. Voilà trois semaines que je ne le connaissais et étais-je… amoureuse? Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas l'être… Pourtant, son humour, sa bonté, sa générosité, sa beauté avait fini par me charmer. Cela ne serait que trop étrange et je ne savais même pas s'il me considérait que quelque chose d'autre que la fille de Carlisle Cullen. Lorsque la grande aguille arriva au 12 et la petite sur le 6, je pressai de partir. Je retournai chez moi pour y manger. L'appartement était vide, Amy et Freddy étant tous deux à leur emploi. Vers 13h20, j'entendis une voiture arriver. Il cogna à la porte et je vins lui répondre. Je pris mon manteau et sortis le rejoindre dehors. Il m'ouvra la porte du côté du côté passager et s'installa du côté du conducteur. Sa maison se trouvait dans le coin de Sillery. Le stationnement faisait une cinquante de mètres et la demeure était grande, en brique rouge. Sur le tôt du garage, il y avait une terrasse.

- Tu vis ici seul, le plaisantai-je?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'ouvra la porte. L'intérieur, plutôt vide, les meubles qu'il avait acheté été tous dans une même pièce où nous n'aurions pas à peinturer était plus moderne que l'extérieur en avait laissé croire. Alex me passa une de ces veilles chemises pour peinturer. Nous commençâmes pour les chambres à coucher au 2ème étage. J'imagine que nous aurions déjà pu avoir fini si ce n'était pas qu'avions mis de la musique à laquelle nous chantâmes.

«Pretty young thing, repeat after me. Say na, na, na ! »

« Na, na,na! »

Il regarda sa main taché de peinture avec un sourire au coin. Il leva le bras et mis sa main sur ma joue alors, je pris mon rouleau de peinture et le roula sur son ventre. Il fit semblant d'être offenser et trempa ses mains dans la peinture blanche.

- Ah, ah, fit-il avec un geste théâtral.

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de me toucher, à vitesse vampirique, j'étais au rez-de-chaussée mais ainsi Alex ne tarda de l'être aussi. Tels des jeunes enfants qui jouaient à la tague, nous nous poursuivîmes dans le but de peindre l'autre. Il finit par m'attraper et me plaquer contre le mur du salon. Il prit mes mains de façon à ce qu'ils tachent de la peinture qu'il avait sur les siennes et releva la tête. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à un centimètre de distance. Il caressa ma joue mais plus dans le but d'y mettre de la peinture. Je sentais mon pouls s'accélérait et ses lèvres touchèrent des miennes pour un baiser rapide. Je restai immobile alors qu'il recula lentement.

- On continue, arrivai-je à dire en levant mon rouleau.

Il hocha la tête, gênée. Les 15 prochaines minutes étaient plutôt « akward » mais nous travaillons et beaucoup plus sérieusement. Personnellement, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas faire une grosse histoire de ce baiser, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Je fus plutôt étonnée qu'_il_ m'embrasse. N'étais-je pas simplement la repayer une dette face à mon père qui avait sauvé son frère ? En attendant que la peinture sèche, il me proposa de me faire un chocolat chaud avec l'un de ses muffins me rappelant le marché « cuisine contre décoration ». Nous nous assîmes sur le sol en bois en silence et il m'observa en train de boire mon chocolat chaud. Dans le malaise, je cherchai un sujet de conversation.

- Tu avais dit quelque chose à propos d'un pouvoir que Joham te convoitait…

- En effet, j'ai pouvoir d'hypnotise, m'avoua-t-il. C'est pour cela que mes yeux ne sont pas de couleur… naturelle pour un vampire.

- Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé sur moi, j'espère, le plaisantai-je.

Il rit.

- Une fois quand tu étais…bébé, dit-il soudain mal à l'aise. Pour que tu ne boives pas de sang animal et que tu restes discrète.

Je me rappelai de cette nuit où il m'avait regardé dans les yeux et m'avait dit cela. Il hypnotisait donc! On dirait que ça avait marché bien inutile que c'était puisque je n'aimais que guère le sang. Alex me regarda dans les yeux et murmura

- Lève-toi.

Tout juste dit, je fis sur mes pieds en rien de temps et je ne me pus empêcher de rire.

- Plus tôt impressionnant, Dude, lui dis-je.

Il sourit et se leva. Il approcha son visage du mien et pour un moment je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser encore une fois, mais à la place, il m'hypnotisa pour que je me rassoie.

- Et toi, serais-tu au courant d'un don, me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite à sa question. Oui, j'en avais un . Un, qui serait beaucoup plus pratique si l'existence des vampires ne devait pas rester un secret. Un don, surtout très, très pratique quand l'on est médecin. Alex toisa mon silence.

- Euh…genre, je peux guérir les gens… J'ai aidé une fille qui s'est coupé son doigt avec ses ciseaux en maternelle.

- Wow, tu pourrais guérir tellement de gens. Pourquoi étudies-tu la médecine?

- Je ne peux pas juste aller dans un hôpital et guérir tout le monde comme ça. Que diraient les humains?

- Je pense que c'est plus les Volturi qui devrait t'inquiéter dans ce cas, me corrigea-t-il. Au moins, toi tu es toujours protégée…

- Non, je ne peux pas… me guérir…

Il fronça les sourcils et se tut. Il me m'observa penseur.

- En tant qu'homme, tu cuisines très bien, plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me sourit. Nous commençâmes à placer les meubles en haut pour finir au sous-sol. Vers 16h, il me reporta chez moi. La route fut silencieuse et je me demandai pour combien de cela durait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la rue Anna, il me remercia pour mon aide et je sortis dans la voiture sous la neige qui dansait. Je marchais vers la porte lorsque j'entendis la porte de son automobile s'ouvrir et Alex courir vers moi. Je me tournai et il se trouva un pas de moi.

- Kathy, commença-t-il. Je…

Il ne finit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. À la place, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau me laissait paralyser une fois de plus.

- Je pense que je suis tombé en amour avec toi, me confessa-t-il.

- Ne me protégeais-tu pas seulement pour repayer mon père, lui demandai-je en plaçant ma main sur sa nuque.

- Peut-être au début, me répondit-il en me caressant la joue.

Je souris et plaçai mes lèvres sur les siennes puis il me rendit mon baiser avant que je ne repartis à l'intérieur mon appartement. Freddy et Amy écoutèrent la télévision dans le salon alors que je rentrai

- Juste, un ami, hein?, me pointa Freddy.

Je lui tirai la langue et m'assis sur le sol. Amy éteint la télévision et me regarda en leva le sourcil.

- Quoi, lu dis-je.

- Puis…?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Malgré tout, Amy était restée une romantique.

- Rien, répondis-je ne savant pas encore quoi vraiment en passer.

La soirée passa comme n'importe quel autre dimanche soir. Freddy finit par partir à son travail et Amy et moi se faisions une petite soirée de filles. À celle-ci, elle essaya à nouveau de me faire parler chose que je ne fis pas. Je finis par aller prendre une douche et je partis dans ma chambre. En rentrant, j'y vis une ombre qui me surprit.

- Alex, tu m'as fait peur, lui dis-je

Il sourit, satisfait. Je fermai la porte pour être sûr qu'Amy ou Freddy ne le verraient pas.

- Tu as une immense maison et pourtant, lui fis-je remarqué.

- On dit que la maison, c'est le lieu où le cœur se trouve, me chuchota-t-il. Si tu viens vivre avec moi là-bas par exemple…

Je souris et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha vers moi et je lui rendis son baiser. Je m'assis sur mon lit et mon amoureux m'imita. Nous parlions à une voix juste assez haute pour que seuls les vampires puissent l'entendre et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras froids.

PDV Alice

La maison était bien calme en ce dimanche après-midi. Uniquement Esmée et moi y étions. J'avais voulu aller magasiner, mais personne n'avait voulu m'y accompagné et y aller seul ne m'enchantai guère. Cela faisait un bout temps que je n'étais parti faire les boutiques, trop occupée à perfectionner mon pouvoir et pouvoir voir les hybrides. Bien que ce soit loin d'être aussi facile que de voir des vampires et même des humains, je pouvais désormais apercevoir leur futur. Par exemple, Renesmée quittera la maison de son grand-père dans exactement 11 minutes et 24 secondes. Ennuyée par la télévision, je finis par monter à l'étage pour visiter ma mère dans son atelier. Je pris la peine de cogner et sans bien me surprendre, elle me laissa entrer. Elle travaillait sur un croquis d'une maison qu'elle me montra. Je remarquai sur la pile de feuilles de ces dessins l'un d'un nouveau-né. Le papier de ce portrait était jauni me laissant à croire qu'elle avait dessiné peu après avoir été transformé en vampire. Soudain, le visage de l'enfant vieillit dans ma tête et une vision m'apparut. Le bébé était devenu une jeune adulte. Elle dormait paisiblement dans une chambre plutôt petite sur un simple matelas. Lorsque son cadran changea pour 6h00, une chanson de Michael Jackson se fit entendre dans la pièce et la jeune femme se réveilla. Le décor changea pour la même jeune fille dans un bus. Je remarquai les écritures en français et le nom du réseau d'autobus : RTC. Elle se rendit à une université dans une ville qui semblait être celle de Québec. Le décor changea de nouveau mais, cette fois-ci pour un vieux bâtiment abandonné couvert de graffiti. La demoiselle rentra dans la cet édifice, hésitante, suivit d'un garçon. De la pénombre apparurent quatre ombres. Je les reconnus immédiatement comme étant Félix, Dimitri, Jane et Alec, des Volturi. Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux autres. En arrivant près d'elle, Jane examina la jeune femme en murmurant quelque chose à propos des ressemblances entre la fille et son père. La vision finit là. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans l'atelier d'Esmée. Cette dernière me regarda, inquiète.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Alice, me demanda-t-elle.

- Qui est-ce, la questionnai-je en pointant le dessin et en ignorant sa question.

Elle me regarda perdu mais me répondit sans trop tardé.

- Kathryn, répondit-elle. Ma fille…

Autant que sa réponse clarifiait des choses, elle créa aussi de nouvelles questions. Si la jeune fille de ma vision était bien Kathryn (Ce que je devais bien croire désormais vu qu'elle ressemblait à Carlisle), les Volturi pouvaient être après elle pour venger notre famille. Mais, si elle était la fille de Carlisle et Esmée, elle devait donc être hybride… Pourtant, elle avait grandi à une vitesse humaine et avait perdu la vie en 1921.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il, m'interrogea Esmée, de plus en plus inquiète.

Je levai la tête vers elle. Pouvais-je lui dire ? Et si je me trompai? Les faux-espoirs la détruiraient. Et si ce n'était qu'un piège des Volturi ? Cependant, et si c'était vrai? Les Volturi ne la tueront peut-être pas tout de suite, pas avant de l'avoir utilisé comme otage ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Esmée, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ou même de savoir si c'est vrai, commençai-je. Mais si je me fis à ma vision ta… fille n'est pas décédée et les Volturi sont après elle…

Elle me regarda plein d'étonnement et elle s'assit, sous le choc. Je pris une chaise et m'installa à côté d'elle. Elle me toisa, voulant que je lui en explique plus :

« Au début, ce n'était qu'elle dans sa vie de tous les jours, puis elle est rentrée dans un édifice abandonné avec un garçon qui semble être son compagnon… Les Volturi sont arrivés à ce moment. Jane semblait particulièrement intéressée par Kathryn et elle commenta la ressemblance de ta fille avec Carlisle. Elle n'a pas tort sur cela, tu sais. »

Je finis par appeler mon père, lui disant simplement de rentrer au plus tôt à cause d'une vision sur les Volturi que j'avais eue. Je savais déjà qu'Edward et Bella rentreraient bientôt avec Nessie et que Carlisle avertira Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper de revenir à la maison. Ils finirent tous par rentrer environ au même moment. Nous étions tous dans le salon, mise à part pour moi-même, seul Esmée et Edward était au courant de ma vision. Ce dernier connaissait le garçon qui était avec Kathryn, c'était son frère. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'avoir déjà dit pour que je le sache. Carlisle s'était rapidement dirigé vers Esmée, voyant clairement qu'elle n'allait pas et tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi pour que j'explique ma vision.

- Il ne vienne pas ici, commençai-je. Mais je crois qu'il prépare quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est un piège ou…

- Alice, m'interpella Emmett, s'impatienta à savoir ce que j'avais vu.

- Ma fille n'est pas morte, dit Esmée, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis que je lui avais dit.

La famille se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant guère. Je racontai donc, encore une fois ma vision. Lorsque je finis, un silence de 14 secondes régna dans la pièce.

- Bien, moi, je dis que piège ou pas, on va confronter ces Volturi-là, fit Emmett.

- Et on ne peut pas risquer de ne pas y aller et je ne vois pas comment les Volturi auraient pu se compliquer autant la vie pour un piège comme ça. Il risque plutôt de l'utilise comme abat ou comme otage et les choses n'iront pas mieux à ce moment, commenta son épouse par la suite.

Esmée lui sourit, définitivement d'accord avec Rose.

- Si on se fie à la vision d'Alice, nous aurons l'avantage en nombre et nous seront protégé avec le bouclier à Bella, affirma Jasper.

- Je pourrais certainement laisser Nessie chez mon père ou même chez les Quileutes, affirma ma belle-sœur.

Jacob hocha la tête à Bella et précisa qu'il veillerait sur Nessie pendant notre départ.

- Je connais l'homme avec qui elle est, avoua Edward telle je l'avais vu.

La famille le regarda, surpris,

- C'est mon grand frère, expliqua-t-il.

« J'avais 16 ans lorsqu'il a disparu. Les investigations de la police n'ont guère duré longtemps à cause du manque d'indices et le fait que cela ressembler plutôt à une fugue… Alex, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec quoi que ce soit. Il allait aller à l'université et s'entendait parfaitement bien avec mes parents. Sauf qu'encore là, c'était la guerre et l'idée d'être soldat ne plaisait guère à mon frère. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans et n'était pas marié. Il aurait donc dû aller dans l'armée. »

- Tu nous en n'as jamais parlé avant, fit remarquer Rosalie.

- Non, en fait, je préférais oublier et juste faire comme si j'avais été enfant unique, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est plutôt une coïncidence que les deux personnes aillent un rapport avec nous, pointa Jasper.

Je secouai la tête, étant en désaccord avec mon époux.

- Les Volturi n'étaient qu'intéressé que par Kathryn, leur rappelai-je. Mais, il y a sûrement un raison pourquoi ils se sont connus qui devrait tourner autour du fait qu'ils connaissaient ou plutôt était lié avec un membre de notre famille.

- On part pour Québec, s'exclama Emmett en se levant, excité à l'idée d'une bataille.

Je remarquai que Carlisle n'avait encore rien dit. D'habitude, on se tournait vers lui pour conseil, et étant d'une certaine façon le chef de notre clan, nous attendions son accord pour ce genre de chose. Autant plus cette fois, Kathryn étant sa fille biologique.

- Carlisle, l'interpella Edward qui avait lu dans mes pensées.

Mon père leva les yeux vers sa famille.

- C'est bon, nous confirma-t-il. Alice, sais-tu quand les Volturi seront à Québec?

- Elle avait des cours, donc, probablement, une journée de semaine, devinai-je. Demain, j'imagine. Je ne crois pas, à voir la netteté de la vision qu'elle pourra arriver dans longtemps.

Jasper prit un portable et vérifia les vols pour se rende à la Ville de Québec.

- Il y a un vol qui part pour Toronto dans 5 heures, dit-il. Nous pourrions le prendre et de Toronto soit allé à pied à Québec ou prendre un autre avion.

Cela ne prit que très peu de temps pour que tout le monde soit préparé. Bella avait finalement décidé de laisser Nessie chez Sue pour ce soir, or elle avait appelé son père pour lui dire que les Cullen iraient faire un camping d'hiver le lendemain et qu'elle pensait que sa fille attraperait froid en y allant puis le demander dans la garder pour ce temps. Vers 20h, notre avion décolla. Nous avions pris des places premières classe et ses dernières avaient l'avantage de n'avoir jamais autant de personne que celle de la classe économique et déjà les sièges était placé de façon à avoir plus d'intimité. Nous parvînmes donc à discuter plus ouvertement sans qu'un humain nous entende. Carlisle et Esmée restâmes plutôt silencieux, alors qu'Emmett été plutôt…excité à l'idée de sauver « sa petite sœur ». Cette phrase fit sourire Esmée qui était contente que sa fille soit déjà accepté dans la famille sans même que nous ne la connaissions pas. Lors, du vol vers Toronto, j'eus d'autres visions de l'évènement. Je déterminai une heure plus précise ; demain vers midi. Une grande partie rester flou, encore trop loin pour moi de le voir et surtout que je n'étais pas tant habituer à ces personnes. Il semblait que nous devrions encore attendre un peu avant de savoir comme cela finirait...


	7. Chapter 6 : B tch please

La chanson ABC de Michael Jackson résonna ma chambre. Bien qu'on met conseillé de ne jamais mettre une chanson que l'on aimait comme alarme, je l'avais quand fait. Ce n'était pas si pire puisque je me réveillai souvent avant même qu'elle ne sonna. Or, ayant parlé longuement avec Alex, je ne m'étais pas couché à disons, une heure très tôt. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et réalisa que j'étais seule ce qui me laissa penser que la journée d'hier n'était qu'un rêve. Or, je pouvais encore sentir sa magnifique odeur dans ma chambre. Je me surpris à sourire à moi-même. Bien que fatiguée, j'avais hâte de commencer la journée et de revoir Alex. Cela avait commencé il y avait déjà un certain temps. Mais, en sachant qu'il m'aimait lui aussi, me rendait que plus excite à l'idée de le revoir. Mon petit copain, mon « chum » Je sortis de mon lit et trainai jusqu'à mon armoire. Je sortis ma chemise en chiffon blanche avec une paire de skinny noire et un foulard rose. En sortant de ma chambre, je partis dans la cuisine, saluai mes amis et me fis un café avec une tartine au Nutella. Je ramassai mon portable qui venait de sonner de la table et m'assis sur le contoir. J'avais reçu un nouveau texto. Telle une adolescente, mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement en découvrant de qui il venait.

Alexander : Excuse mes mauvaises manières d'être parti sans t'avertir. Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce matin, aussi. À plus tard, ma chérie.

Bien qu'étrange cela fut qu'il ne puisse venir me chercher, je ne commentai pas. Il était déjà assez gentil pour me porter en cours à tous les jours depuis trois semaines. Lors du déjeuner, mes amis ne me lâchèrent pas avec Alex. Ce matin, ils optaient pour jouer les parents inquiets à propos du nouveau amoureux dans la vie de leur fille. Je m'amusai à rentrer dans leur jeu et à leur promettre que je ne tomberai pas enceinte puis à leur donner toutes cordonnées possible pour le rejoindre, si jamais… Cela me fis penser à l'ex petit copain de ma meilleure amie. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'Amy allait mieux, malgré ce qui lui était arrivé il y avait quelques semaines. Cela avait fini par avoir une plus grande influence sur ma vie, me permettant de rencontrer Nahuel et par la suite Alex. N'ayant pas mon conducteur habituel, je pris donc le bus avec Freddy et il ne peut s'empêcher d'encore me taquiner à propos d'Alex.

- Nah, mais sérieux, il semble être un bon gars, me dit-il finalement.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires. J'accotai mon bras contre son épaule et commencer un autre sujet. À notre arrivé, nous primes chacun différents chemins pour se rendre à nos cours. Je cherchai Alex, une fois dans ma classe mais ne le vit pas. Il n'apparut du toute le cours mes laissant plutôt inquiète. Que c'était-il passé ? Est-ce que cela avait quel que soit rapport avec notre journée d'hier? Dehors, il neigeait encore, pas un seul rayon de soleil, alors ce n'était pas ça non plus. De toute façon, les jours ensoleillés, il s'arrangeait toujours pour quand même venir et éviter la lumière du jour au plus possible. Anne-Gabrielle s'assis à côté de moi, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- Ok, même Gab, Marie et Alex ont entendu les rumeurs sur le super de bon gars et toi, me raconta-t-elle. Alors, vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense que l'on peut dire ça, répondis-je

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me poser plus de questions, le cours commença. Trop absorbé à imaginer un million de raisons pourquoi il n'était pas là, je ne prêtai guère attention à ce que l'enseignant disait. Je ne pouvais plus le contredire, le fait que tomber en amour ramollissait le cerveau. Pourtant, je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir l'une de ces filles qui ne vivaient que pour leur amoureux. Le cours toucha à sa fin à mon grand bonheur. En sortant, je vis Alex. Ce dernier vint me rejoindre sans attendre. Il semblait inquiet, chose qui me rendait nerveuse.

- Salut, me dit-il en me donna un simple baiser sur le front.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, lui demandais-je.

Il soupira et me prit par la taille pour m'amener vers la sortie.

- Les Volturi sont ici, m'expliqua-t-il. Ils sont passés pas loin de ton appartement; Ils te cherchent.

Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Alex avait été inquiet que les Volturi viennent pour moi après que le clan de mon père les avait… fâché. Préoccupée qu'il vienne pour mes amis, je tournai la tête, essayant d'apercevoir Freddy mais sans chance.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?, lui demandais-je.

- Nous n'allons rien faire, me chuchota-t-il. Je vais aller les hypnotiser pour qu'ils partent.

Je levai les sourcils, n'aimant guère cette idée.

- Ils sont après moi, je viens avec toi, lui dis-je.

Avant qu'il me s'argument d'avantage avec moi, je l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis de l'édifice. Il me suivait de près.

- Kathy, tu pourrais te faire tuer.

- Tu es plus à risque que moi, de te faire tuer, lui fis-je remarquer. S'il veule m'utiliser contre mon père, ils devront me garder vivante.

Il n'argumenta pas plus. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassai. Je restai figée pour un moment, puis il m'expliqua, comme si rien n'était, comme on trouverait les Volturi avant qu'il nous nous trouve Nous nous dirigeâmes à pied vers ces vampires en suivant leur odeur. Cela nous mena à un vieux garage abandonné dans la Basse-Ville couvert de graffitis. Je sentais l'odeur de vampires venir de là. Nous nous déplaçâmes vers l'arrière du bâtiment pour ne pas être dans la vue des humains. Les portes et les fenêtres avaient été couverte de bois mise à part pour l'une de entrée où le bois avait été enlevé et trainait non loin. Alex me prit par la taille pour, ensuite rentré. Je me collai sur son torse puis il m'embrassa la tête. Le son de nos pas résonnait sur le vieux planché. L'intérieur était sombre et vide, un décor de film d'horreur. De l'ombre, quatre silhouettes apparues. Les quatre vampires étaient vêtus d'une cape noire avec l'intérieur rougeâtre. Chacun avait un bijou en forme de V qui le tombait sur la poitrine. Leur pâleur de leur peau, le rouge de leurs yeux et leur synchronisation parfaite les faisait ressembler à une de ces poupées démoniaques que l'on aurait robotisées, surtout la petite femme blonde au regard sadique. Elle n'avait guère l'air plus âgé que 14 ans tel l'homme à sa droite. Les deux autres, était déjà plus imposant, surtout celui aux cheveux plus foncés. La fille m'observa, fascinée.

- Le portrait craché de son père, commenta-t-elle.

Je l'observai sans broncher. Elle me fixa et puis soudain je sentis une douleur dans mon corps que je ne pus point reconnaître. Ce n'était pas celle d'une fracture, d'une brûlure, d'une hémorragie ou d'une crampe. Cela n'était pas non plus concentrer dans un endroit en particulier, c'était partout des pieds, aux jambes, au ventre, à la gorge et à la tête. Je m'effondrai sous le sol et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Alors que le temps semblait s'être ralenti, Alex se mit à genoux et me prit dans ses bras.

- Arrêtez, cria-t-il à la sadique. Arrêtez!

Elle s'esclaffa et soudain la douleur s'arrêta. J'ouvris les yeux et avait une envie de pleurer de joie. Or, cela changea aussitôt que je compris pourtant elle avait cessé ne me torturer. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer. J'entendis mon amoureux crier et j'enroulai mon bras autour de lui avec de la lancer à la vampirette:

- Que voulez-vous? De la vengeance?

Je sentis Alex se calmer et elle me fixa pendant une demie seconde. Je crus que la douleur allait recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde :

- Pas exactement de la vengeance. C'est plutôt une façon d'assurer le pouvoir de Volturi.

- De quelle manière torturer Alex et moi-même vous donnera plus de pouvoir?

- Te torturer? On pensait plutôt t'utilisé comme… otage, me corrigea-t-elle. Tu vois mon maître aimerait beaucoup avoir les vampires doués que ton cher papa à dans son clan.

Alex se raidit. Il savait que cela voulait probablement dire son petit frère. Son amour pour sa famille me toucha énormément. Mon ami fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant moi.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas la toucher, dit-il.

La femme rit et avança d'un pas suivit de ces complices. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux et en rien de temps. Mon amoureux tomba sur ses genoux. Je m'agenouillai sur le plancher poussiéreux à son côté et jeta un regard noir à la vampirette. Je me relevai et courut vers elle. Avant même que je ne puisse la toucher, le plus costaud me plaqua contre un mur. Je libérai rapidement et le fis tomber sur le sol. Les bras froids de son compagnon me prirent par derrière. Si c'était un à quatre, je n'avais que très peu de chance. Surtout lorsque, soudain je me sentis paralyser, je ne voyais, sentais et entendais plus rien. Quand cela revint, un vampire mit mes bras derrière le dos, tel un policier qui veut mettre des menottes et ses deux autres complices m'agrippèrent m'empêchâmes complètement de bouger. Le garçon aux vapeurs paralysantes en envoya à Alex dès qu'il essaya de me sauver et soudain il ne semblait plus pouvoir voir, entendre ou même sentir quoique ce soit. C'était à ce moment-là, ou que, tel l'un de ces films américains, une aide arriva. Celle-ci rentra rapidement. En effet, ceux-ci rentrèrent… Il était huit vampires aux yeux dorés, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu chez des vampires. Chaque femme était élançait par un homme, tel un rassemblement de 4 couples différents. Le premier était composé d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns accompagné par un homme qui me fit penser à Alex. Il le rejoint d'ailleurs suivit de sa femme. Les vapeurs du vampire perdirent leur effet puis il se releva. Le deuxième couple était formé d'un homme imposant comme celui qui me tenait. Or, celui-ci faisait moins peur. Quelque chose chez lui me rappela un ours. Il était suivi d'une magnifique femme à la chevelure blonde, plutôt grande, telle ceux que l'on voit dans des magazines de mode. Sauf ces images de ces femmes-là ont été modifiées avec Photoshop. Le troisième couple, lui, était celui d'une très petite brunettes et d'un grand blond. L'ultime couple semblait légèrement plus âgé. La femme avait de belles boucles caramels et m'observai de ses yeux topazes ainsi que son compagnon aux cheveux dorés. Les Volturi s'observèrent avec des regards inquiets. Ils étaient 4 contre 10 maintenant, ils n'avaient que très peu de chance…

- Bonjour Jane, la salua l'un de vampires en anglais avec un léger accent britannique. Aimeriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous vous voulez à ma fille.

Ma fille… Mon père était venu me sauver ? Comment avait-il su ? Je l'observai ainsi que la femme qu'il élançait. Était-ce ma mère?

- Aro voulait vous proposé de l'échanger contre un autre de vos enfants, essaya-t-elle malgré tout.

Carlisle se raidit.

- Vous avez remarqué que nous vous battons et nombre puis nous avons Bella, les questionna l'homme aux cheveux foncés en pointant celle qui je devinai être Bella, la compagne du frère à Alex.

La sadique lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous avez raison mais….

- Pas de mais, répondit le même jeune homme que tantôt. Lâchez ma petite sœur.

Venait-il de m'appeler sa petite sœur ? Wow! Il m'accueillit définitivement vite dans sa famille

- Écoutez mon grand frère, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

Celui-ci me sourit, alors que Jane semblait encore plus fâchée que plus tôt.

- Ferme-là toi, me lança-t-elle avant de me fixer.

Encore une fois, je me tordis de douleur et elle sourit, satisfaite alors que je vis le clan aux yeux dorés faire un pas un avant. Lors que la souffrance cessa, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer

- B!cth!

Bien que je l'aie clairement énervé, elle eut un sourire forcé. Je crus voir mon « grand-frère », sourire lui aussi ainsi qu'Alex.

PDV Carlisle

Telle qu'Alice nous en avait prévenus, les Volturi étaient venu chercher ma fille. Ma fille… Voilà près de 400 ans que je n'aurais jamais cru que cela serait possible. Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle était là, son cœur battant et ses yeux vert qui balayaient le garage abandonnée du regard. Les italiens la détenaient toujours bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Votre fille devrait apprendre mieux parler aux gens, avertit Jane à l'intention de mon épouse et moi.

- Ah! Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouvez les blâmer, répliqua Kathryn

Cela n'était pas faux. Or, d'une certaine manière j'aurais aimé que ce soit le contraire. Je mettais occuper de jeunes adultes pendant ce dernier siècle alors que j'aurais dû m'occuper d'elle. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu fier de la façon qu'elle répliquait à cette, comme elle le dit si bien, b!cth. Si elle était effrayée, elle ne le montra définitivement pas. Vu son calme, je me doutais que cela était la première fois qu'elle avait été dans le trouble. Voilà qui ressemblait bien à ma Esmée lorsque celle-ci était jeune. Je remarquai qu'elle commença à se débattre de l'emprise des Volturi. Inquiet, je fis un pas en avant. Elle réussit à se libérer de Félix, mais avant même qu'elle eut le temps de repartir, Dimitri la ressaisit et Alec la paralysa. Elle le regarda avec mépris, puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel, sachant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose d'essayer. Jane se rapprocha d'elle puis l'observa.

- En te voyant, je n'aurais pas deviné que tu étais si forte, lui lança-t-elle.

Kathryn soupira avec de répliquer

- Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais appris que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

- Je pense que ta mère ne te l'a jamais appris, non plus, riposta Jane en pointant Esmée.

Je serai mon étreinte autour de ma femme sachant qu'elle ne devait guère apprécier ce commentaire.

- B!cth, please, moi j'étais assez intelligente pour comprendre ça par moi-même, se vanta ma fille sarcastiquement.

Bien je riais intérieurement à sa façon d'argumenter avec Jane, cela m'inquiétait et la Volturi semblait moins apprécier. Furieuse, elle s'empara de la main de Kathryn puis l'écrasa de façon à briser son poignet. Je courus vers elle, cependant dès que le je fus sorti du bouclier à Bella, Jane se tourna vers moi puis me fit infligé de la douleur. Heureusement, Bella ne tarda pas d'agrandir son bouclier et le pouvoir de Jane cessa de marcher. Esmée vint me rejoindre puis prit ma main. La vampire italienne regarda ma fille, puis ma femme et moi.

- Alors, tu tiens cette attitude de ton père ou de ta mère, la questionna Jane.

- Ma personnalité ne change pas, répliqua ma fille. Mon attitude, elle, dépend des gens avec qui je suis.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu me sortirais une réponse que cela, dit-elle.

Kathryn haussa les sourcils.

- Combien de temps encore va durer votre petit jeu, demanda mon épouse.

Jane se tourna vers nous, puis revint à ma fille et ses compagnons qui la tenaient.

- Oh, Maman veut voir sa fille.

Esmée se figea puis sa fille ne répondit rien.

- Aro va être déçu, continua Jane à l'intention des autres Volturi.

Elle soupira puis s'approcha de Kathryn. Elle la prit par les épaules puis la regarda avec malice. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ramassa un fin bout de métal qui trainait sur le sol. Même ces compagnons l'observèrent avec un regard interrogatoire. Elle fit signe à ses acolytes de se tasser bien ne tarda pas à plaque ma fille contre le mur derrière eux. Elle prit le bâton de métal et l'enfonça dans le bas de son ventre.

- B!cth, chuchota Jane à l'oreille de Kathryn. Cette douleur-là, va durer même quand je vais être parti…

Dans un éclair, tous quatre Volturi disparurent puis le frère d'Edward vint s'agenouille près de ma fille. Cette dernière utilisait sa main qui ne s'était pas fait massacré par Jane pour enlever le bout de métal puis place le bras de son autre main dessus la blessure. Elle replaça les os dans son poignet en frémissant. Je vins à mon tour la rejoindre.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies été mêlée à tous cela, lui chuchotai-je en plaçant ma main sur sa blessure.

Elle me sourit simplement puis tenta d'enlever son foulard. Alex l'aida avant de le lui tendre. Je compris qu'elle voulut sans servir comme bandage et le fit à sa place. Le reste de ma famille resta loin, inquiet pour l'odeur de sang bien que celui d'hybride ne semblait guère attrayant aux vampires. Esmée, par exemple, finit par venir me rejoindre. Elle tassa les cheveux dans le visage de sa fille, l'embrassa sur le crâne puis pris sa main. Je lui souris heureux de la voir enfin guérit d'une douleur qui l'avait toujours hanté.

- Il faudrait que je nettoie ta plaie, si tu me permets, dis-je à ma fille.

Elle hocha la tête puis frémit douleur alors que je regardai sa blessure.

- Nous devrions la ramener chez moi, avant, commenta le frère d'Edward.

Je levai sa tête vers lui, puis acquiesça. J'essayai d'aider ma fille à se relever, mais sa blessure la fit perdre son équilibre. Je la rattrapai puis décida de la prendre dans les bras à la place…


	8. Chapter 7 : Famille?

PDV KATHY

Je fermai mes yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose que la douleur. J'imagine que c'est le prix à payer insulter la famille royale des vampires. Mon père m'avait apporté à la voiture d'Alex et nous étions désormais en route pour aller chez lui. Seul mes parents et Alex m'avaient accompagné. Le reste du clan nous suivra plus tard. Timidement, j'accotai ma tête sur l'épaule à mon père puis fermai les yeux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la demeure d'Alex, Carlisle me repris dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur. J'entendis Alex leur ouvrir la porte puis nous rentrâmes. Mon amoureux les dirigea vers le salon où on me déposa sur le sofa. Le médecin s'agenouilla devant le meuble alors qu'Alex lui demanda s'il pouvait lui chercher de quoi pour l'aider. Ma mère, elle, ne resta guère loin de moi. J'entendis le reste de ma famille, si je pouvais déjà l'appeler ainsi arrivée, or ils restèrent dehors. L'un d'eux apporta une sacoche à mon père. Il désinfecta puis nettoya la plaie avant de me faire des points de sutures. Je savais que cela serait guérit dans quelques heures de même que de mon poignet dont il s'occupait de mettre un vrai bandage autour lorsqu'il eut finit avec les points de sutures. Alex m'apporta une couverture puis un coussin qu'il plaça délicatement en dessous de ma tête. Les autres finirent par rentrer et mon père me les présenta officiellement. Mon grand frère de plus tôt s'appelait Emmett et était mariée avec Rosalie. La petite lutine se nomma Alice puis elle était accompagnée de Jasper. Je savais déjà qui était Edward et sa conjointe se nomma Bella. Je fis surprises de me rentre compte que c'était eux qui avait le plus de questions, mais premièrement Edward voulait savoir pourquoi son frère avait disparu ainsi.

Les Cullen avaient déjà entendu parler de Joham grâce à Nahuel, or ils n'en savaient que guère sur lui. Sa belle-sœur, mère d'une hybride, semblait contente d'avoir, si on veut un expert en la matière avec elle. Suite à l'histoire d'Alex, se fut à mon tour pour les questions.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on te croyait morte à l'hôpital, me demanda ma mère. Et tu ne grandis pas non plus aussi rapidement que les autres hybrides.

- Chaque hybride est un cas différent. Tout dépend des gènes plus dominants, expliqua Alex à ma place. Certains hybrides sont plus humains, certains sont plus vampires. Habituellement, c'est le côté vampire qui domine sur lui des humains, mais pas dans son cas.

- Probablement, à cause que, même pour un vampire, Carlisle est plutôt humain, hasarda Edward.

- Pour ma « mort »,puisque l'on ne sait jamais douté du fait que je n'étais pas humaine, j'ai bien évidemment passé 9 mois sans sang. Et puis quand on n'a pas de sang pendant longtemps, du moins les hybrides, notre système s'arrête, expliquai-je

- Pourtant, tu aurais pu t'attaquer à une des infirmières ou même à ta mère, fis remarquer Edward. J'ai beau bien savoir que tu es la fille de Carlisle, comment as-tu pour résister à du sang comme cela?

Alex rit puis leva les yeux au ciel sachant la réponse à la question de son frère.

- Vous venez de rencontrer la première vampire à ne pas aimer le sang « tant que ça », répondit-il à ma place.

. On se retourna vers moi, stupéfait. Emmett brisa le silence en éclatant de rire.

- T'es drôlement humaine, sœurette, me dit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis je voulus rire mais mon ventre me faisait trop mal bien qu'il guérissait déjà. Mon père me voyant frémir, s'avança vers moi, or il s'arrêta voyant que j'étais correcte.

- Comment avez-vous su que les Volturi viendraient, demandai-je en changement de sujet.

- Alice peut voir le futur, répondit ma mère en pointant la voyante.

- Alors, où serais-je de 10 ans, l'interrogeai-je en plaisantant.

Elle rit.

- Ça ne marche pas si facilement, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Il lui faut sûrement une boule de cristal, blagua Alex.

Alice rit de nouveau.

- Non, pas exactement. Avant, je ne pouvais que voir les vampires et les humains, ayant été les deux. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que j'arrive à voir les hybrides puis 10 ans, c'est un peu loin dans le futur, nous expliqua-t-elle. De plus, pour n'importe qui, le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre.

Vers 18h, je ne sentis presque plus ma blessure et me permis de m'assoir. Alex vint m'aider avec hâte puis s'assit à mon côté.

- Ça va mieux?, s'acquit Carlisle.

Je hochai la tête puis lui souris.

- Puis ton poignet?

Il ne me faisait plus mal lui non plus, mais juste pour vérifier je le bougeai. Cela faisait encore mal, mais je pus l'utilisé à nouveau. Mon père m'aida à enlever le bandage et revint aux côté de sa femme.

- Tu serais mieux de rester ici, cette nuit, m'avertit Alex.

- À date, les Volturi prévoient encore de retourner à Volterra, mais si change d'avis, cela sera bien à la dernière minute, ajouta Alice

La seule raison pour le quel cela m'inquiétait était bien le fait qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à mes amis. Ironiquement, à ce moment, le téléphone de mon amoureux sonna et il y répondit.

- Oui, allo, répondit-il.

- Alex, dit une voix qui m'était familière. Je n'arrive pas à rejoindre Kathy sur son portable. (Ce commentaire me fit sortit mon téléphone de ma poche. Je ne l'avais pas allumé suite à mon cours. Ayant passé notre vie ensemble, en tant qu'orphelins, nous étions tels des parents pour l'un et l'autre. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus une orpheline avec lui) Était-elle avec toi ?

Alex me jeta un coup d'œil avant de ne répondre à son ami.

- Oui, veux-tu lui parler?

- Euh…ouais…

Il me tendit le téléphone.

- Ça va, commençai-je. Je ne me suis ni fait tuer par un meurtrier en série, ni fait kidnapper par des extraterrestres, je suis ni enceinte, ni mangé par des monstres qui pourraient se caché dans le placard de la maison de mon petit copain et je n'ai ni eu de « big » accident causé par le port de chaussettes.

Les personnes dans la pièce pouffèrent un rire sachant l'ironie de ce que je venais de dire. Mon interlocuteur, lui, eut un rire sarcastique.

- Très drôle, Kathy, me dit-il. Comment as-tu su répondre à ma question avant même que je la pose?

- Dude, je te connais, genre depuis que tu as cinq ans, lui répliquai-je. En tout cas, avant qu'Amy et toi fassions le tour de la ville pour me trouver, sachez que je vais rester chez Alex, cette nuit.

- Oh mon Dieu, un soir de semaine. Non, ce n'est pas acceptable, blagua-t-il.

Encore une fois, ma famille rit discrètement. Évidemment, ils s'entendaient toute la conversation.

- Bon, je t'avertis d'avance que je vais te raccrocher au nez, lui dis-je en riant.

- Oh! L'impolitesse.

- Incarnée, ajoutai-je.

- T'es trop de bonne humeur, Kath', l'amour t'a ramollit le cerveau.

- Ha. Ha. Ha., à demain Freddy, dis-je puis je raccrochai avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Je remis le téléphone à Alex et interrogeai du regard le silence autour de moi.

- Tu ne t'es ni fait tuer par un meurtrier en série, ni fait kidnapper par des extraterrestres, tu es ni enceinte, ni mangé par des monstres qui pourraient se caché dans le placard de la maison de ton petit copain et tu n'as ni eu de « big » accident causé par le port de chaussettes. Juste fait prendre en otage par des vampires, poignardé par une b!cth et refait kidnapper par des vampires, plaisanta Emmett

Je ris.

- Voilà qui résume bien ma journée, commentai-je.

Alex me fit à souper. Il était étrange d'être la seule à manger. De plus, ça devait, évidemment, tant les fasciné. Ma mère observa le piano installa dans le salon et son fils répondit à sa question, qu'elle avait posée dans ses pensées.

- En fait, c'est mon frère qui m'a appris à jouer quand j'étais jeune.

Alex lui sourit.

- Tu joues encore, j'espère, lui demanda mon amoureux.

Son frère hocha la tête. Alex m'avait déjà dit qu'il jouait de plusieurs instruments dont le piano, mais il n'avait jamais joué pour moi. J'avais appris à jouer moi de même, or je ne jouais jamais, n'ayant pas les moyens de m'acheter un tel instrument.

J'accotai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon copain qui m'embrassa les cheveux. Je finis peu à peu par fermer mes yeux de plus en plus lourd et à sombrer dans le sommeil…

La couche dans laquelle je me réveillai était beaucoup plus confortable qu'habituelle. En ouvrant les yeux, je reconnus la chambre principale de la maison d'Alex. Les murs blanc crème s'harmonisaient avec le plancher en bois. Je remarquai que je portai un chandail qui n'était pas le mien, à son odeur enchanté, j'en jugeai que c'était celui d'Alex. Ce dernier apparut, soudain, à mon côté.

- Bon matin, me dit-il.

Son haleine froide me souffla dans mon visage puis il me donna un baiser rapide.

- Alice te passe ces vêtements-là, m'expliqua-t-il en pointant une pile de vêtements qu'il avait apportés. On préfère ne pas nous laisser partir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit sur que les Volturi soient bien de retour chez eux.

- On sèche les cours, aujourd'hui?, demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête puis me laissa prendre ma douche. Je pus constater que ma blessure d'hier ne paressait même plus et que mon poignet ne me causa plus aucune douleur. En sortant de ma douche, je mis les vêtements que ma sœur (Aussi étrange fut-il de dire cela) m'avait prêté. Les fringues m'auraient valu un mois de travail, au moins. Je descendis vers le rez-de-chaussée où Alex me passa une assiette avec mon petit déjeuner. Je le remercie puis partis m'assoir sur la petite table en verre dans la dinette. Lorsque ma mère y rentra, hésitante, je lui désignai la chaise à côté de moi, elle me sourit puis vint s'assoir. (2012) (2013)

- Comment êtes-vous devenu vampire, lui demandai-je après quelque temps.

Avant de rencontrer Nahuel, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle était décédée, normalement, comme une humaine. J'imaginais que c'était mon père qu'il l'avait transformé, mais l'histoire exacte piquait ma curiosité.

- Après qu'on m'est annoncé que tu étais…morte, j'étais dévastée, raconta-t-elle. Je suis donc sauter d'une falaise puis Carlisle m'a retrouvé alors morgue alors que je n'étais qu'à l'agonie.

Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit. C'était de ma faute si elle n'avait pas eu une vie humaine, normale.

- Je…suis…désolé, murmurai-je en bégayant.

- Non, non, voyons tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Elle me prit dans sa bras et me caressai les cheveux.

- De tout façon, j'aurais difficilement eu une meilleure vie en tant qu'humaine, confessa-t-elle.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait interrompu notre conversation. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, mon père était à mes côtés. Son arrivée si soudaine me fit sursauter.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il avant de s'approcher de sa femme pour poser un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Ça va, le rassurai-je timidement. Je vais devoir m'habituer à vivre avec des vampires, c'est tout.

Mes parents me sourirent et Alice rentra dans la cuisine en dansant.

- Galeries de la capitale, Place Laurier, Place St-Foy, Place de la cité ou fleur de lis? Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatoire et elle précisa.

- Quel est le meilleur centre commercial?

- Place Lau', répondis-je. En plus, il suffit de traverser une rue pour se rendre à Place de la cité et ensuite une autre rue pour se rendre à Place St-Foy. Au point, que quand on parle d'aller à place Lau', c'est en fait ces trois centres commerciaux, là!

Alice semblait définitivement satisfaite de ma réponse.

- Obsédée du shopping, toi-aussi?, demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

- Je magasine pour éviter la nudité, répliquai-je. Et, pour le trippe de gang.

Ma sœur fit la moue.

- Accepterais-tu au moins de me faire visiter le centre commercial, me supplia-t-elle.

- Depuis quand les vampires ont-ils perdu leur sens de l'orientation?, la questionnai-je. De plus, ne suis-je pas en « House Arrest »?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, tu es juste sous protection, m'expliqua-t-elle. Et, tu le resteras même si tu vas magasiner avec moi! En plus, je suis sûr que Rosalie et Esmée nous accompagnerons!

- En fait, le vrai danger dans un centre commercial, c'est Alice, me précisa mon père. Elle va probablement te torturer en te faisant essayer tous les vêtements d'un magasin.

- Tentant, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Alice commença à sautiller sur place en faisant un regard de chien battu.

- Très bien, je te ferais visiter, acceptai-je finalement.

Elle sourit puis tapa dans ses mains.

- Esmée, tu nous accompagnes? Demanda ma sœur.

Ma mère hocha simplement la tête. Souriante, Alice dansa jusqu'au salon et interrogea Rosalie de la même question auquel cette dernière répondit la même réponse. J'étais en train de ranger mon assiette quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Carlisle, qui s'était levé et n'était guère loin de la porte, l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Kathy est là, demanda Amy sur un ton surprise à la vue de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

Reconnaissant la présence de mes amies, je marchai vers la porte d'entrer où je les toisai.

- Tu as « choké » les cours, ce matin et on voulait vérifier que tu n'étais pas fait kidnapper par ton nouveau « chum », expliqua Freddy.

- Awnnn! Dis-je sarcastiquement. Nah, je suis encore bien libre.

Je remarquai leurs étranges regards vers Carlisle. Ils n'avaient pas loupé notre ressemblance…Je me tournai vers mon père et tentant de trouver une excuse…

- Euh, c'est…, commençai-je.

- Je suis son grand frère, mentit le docteur à ma place en serrant la main de mes amis. Carlisle Cullen

Je le remercie à voix basse pour que mes amis ne l'entendent pas alors que ces derniers m'observaient avec des regards interrogatoire.

- Alex est le frère du fils adoptif de mon… grand frère, expliquai-je en mentant« le moins possible. »

Amy, n'étant toujours pas satisfaite de cette réponse me demanda, confuse :

- Attends-là! Recommence du début.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père qui me répondit d'un regard qui semblait signifier que je pouvais inventer ce que je voulais.

- Euh… Je vous avais dit qu'Alex connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait mon père… En effet, la personne qui connaissait étant son frère qui connait le mien, expliquai-je. Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance et puis, Carlisle et moi avons été placés dans différentes familles d'accueil…

J'observai mes amis qui semblaient avoir gobé l'histoire.

- Est-ce que tu viens à l'université avec nous ou tu restes ici?, me demanda Freddy.

- Je vais aller magasiner avec… ma « belle-sœur » et mes… « nièces ». Voulez-vous que j'aille faire l'épicerie en même temps, demandai-je.

- Ouais, ça serait bien, me confirma Amy. Je vais le donner la liste.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et me remis un bout de papier plié. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Amy me lança après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Freddy,

- Mais ce soir, réunion obligatoire entre colocataires. Aucune excuse valable.

Je les saluai avant de refermer la porte. J'imagine que je pourrais y aller « avec protection ».

- Tes amis vont te dire qu'ils sortent ensemble lors de cette réunion, m'avertit Alice.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir dîné, je partis aux magasins. Malgré qu'Alice reconnaissait tout de suite un bel habit, elle était une de ces « magasineuses » qui devaient acheter les morceaux dans les boutiques les plus dispendieuses, celle qui même s'il vende un chandail à 100$, pourrait le vendre à 5$ et encore faire du profit. Lorsque je lui fis remarquer à quel point c'était naïve d'acheter une marque, elle me répondit que je nécessitais une cours de magasinage 101 au plus vite. Bien que je ne fusse que supposer leur montrer le chemin, il semblait qu'on se sentait obligé de me faire faire un makover complet. Ma loyauté demeurera toujours avec Garage, H&M, Urban Planet et n'importe quelle fripperie! Bon… La petite robe bleue que ma mère a trouvé est plutôt belle…

À 17h, les boutiques ont commencé à fermer et je suis allée faire l'épicerie. Même cette dernière n'avais-je pas le droit de payer.

PDV Esmée

- Tourne à droit, pointa Kathy à Rosalie qui cherchait la rue où elle vivait.

Sur les coins, on retrouvait un atelier de couture et une station-service. La ruelle était étroite à cause des voitures qui n'avaient nulle part d'autre à stationner que sur la rue. Il y avait majoritairement des blocs appartements plutôt mal construits, nécessitant chacun de nombreuses réparations. Ma fille montra à Rosalie où stationner et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour l'aider à porter les sacs d'épicerie dans son appartement. Ce dernier était construit de vieilles briques beiges et d'aluminium. Les fenêtres, au contour blanc, semblait fragile et peu sécuritaire. Nous montâmes l'escalier et Kathryn nous ouvra la porte. L'intérieur était bien décoré malgré que les meubles semblent usés. Carlisle et moi avions donné de nombreuses maisons à nos enfants et il semble que celle qui nécessite le plus un nouveau toit est celle que nous n'avons jamais la chance de gâter…


End file.
